O começo, mas, sem fim
by runa cullen black
Summary: Atenção, contém surra disciplinar, humor, sexo, linguagem imprópria e infantilidades. NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.
1. Chapter 1

_Oi pessoal, desculpe a demora. Agradeço imensamente ao seu apoio biaSFA._

_Essa vai ser uma historia diferente de todas as outras em que eu já li. Espero que gostem desse começo. Serão vários capítulos, com humor, surras disciplinares, infantilidades, sexo, e linguagem imprópria._

**O começo, mas, sem fim.**

POV: CARLISLE.

Estava em meu escritório, arrumando umas papeladas do hospital. Edward estava em seu quarto emburrado novamente. Ele quer conhecer a cidade, mas eu o proibi, ele ainda não esta pronto pra ficar perto dos humanos.

Faz três anos em que eu transformei Edward ele no começo entendeu o nosso estilo de vida e não ficou bravo comigo por te-lo transformado. Acho que porque foi o desejo de sua mãe e na hora em que o vi naquele leito de hospital a beira da morte, senti que deveria protegê-lo e não deixar que nada de mal acontecesse com ele. Nunca tinha sentido um sentimento de amor, superproteção, afeto e carinho por alguém. Uma semana depois em que ele estava transformado eu já não conseguia ficar longe dele, ele era um adolescente muito sensível, bondoso, e obediente, sempre estava ao meu lado e aceitou numa boa meu modo de viver. Mudamos-nos para uma caverna, e ficamos por alguns meses, enquanto seus olhos ainda eram vermelhos, depois que seus olhos ficaram castanhos dourados, então comprei uma casa e nos mudamos.

Mas de um ano pra cá, ele esta muito mal humorado, vive me desobedecendo e sendo desrespeito comigo. Eu entendo que ele esta chateado por não poder sair de casa, mas ele ainda é um recém-nascido, eu já tentei explicar ao Edward que quando eu fui transformado, fiquei durantes anos vivemos em cavernas e florestas ate conseguir me acostumar ao cheiro de sangue humano. Com muito sacrifício consegui estudar e me formar em medicina, e hoje consigo trabalhar normalmente, sem me preocupar com os humanos. Mas Edward não quer saber, eu passo toda semana numa livraria, e compro vários livros, para que Edward possa passar seu tempo lendo, ele adora.

Há uns seis meses atrás Edward me perguntou se eu poderia dar um piano pra ele, pois quando ele ainda era humano tinha um piano e adorava tocar, mas quando seus pais ficaram doentes eles tiveram que vende-lo para pagar as despesas medicas. Edward só tinha os pais e mais ninguém na família, o pai dele, o senhor Edward masen, era um ótimo advogado, e a mãe costurava e cuidava da casa, eles tinham uma vida muito confortável, ate que, a gripe espanhola começou a matar varias pessoas.

Eu disse ao Edward que não poderia lhe dar um piano, pois se precisarmos nos mudar as pressas, com um piano seria difícil. Mas de uns dias pra cá, estou pensando seriamente em lhe dar esse piano, quem sabe assim, Edward pare de reclamar.

Sinto um amor muito grande por Edward, eu o vejo como um filho que precisa dos meus cuidados e orientação, apesar de que ele também esta precisando de disciplina urgentemente. A cada dia que passa ele menos fala comigo, mal me olha, e quando peço para que ele faça algo, ele diz _"faça você, eu não sou obrigado a fazer nada."_ Fico muito irritado e sei que Edward sabe disso, pois fica sempre em meus pensamentos. Ultimamente só penso em alemão. Edward não sabe esse idioma.

Levantei-me e sai do escritório, já estava tarde e eu preciso dormir um pouco, amanha cedo tenho que ir trabalhar. Estava indo em direção ao meu quarto e quando passei pelo seu quarto Edward já estava dormindo. Meu bebê estava deitado de lado, com os sapatos ainda no pé. Caminhei lentamente ate sua cama e tirei seus sapatos e depois peguei seu cobertor e o cobri. Passei minha mão em seus cabelos todo bagunçado. Meu maior desejo neste momento é que Edward possa me ver mais do que um amigo, como um pai, mas tenho medo que ele me rejeite.

Sai de seu quarto e fui pro meu, tomei um banho e me deitei em minha cama. Adormeci.

- Carlisle, acorda! Carlisle. - Escutei Edward me chamando, olhei para ele.

-Edward, aconteceu alguma coisa?- Perguntei preocupado.

- Não aconteceu nada, eu só estou te acordando pra avisar que já esta amanhecendo. Você não vai trabalhar hoje?- Edward perguntou esperançoso.

-Hoje eu preciso ir Edward!-Disse, Edward deu um suspiro frustrado, e foi em direção à porta, saindo do quarto.

Olhei as horas, e ainda estava cedo, me arrumei pro trabalho, e fui pra cozinha. Esquentei dois copos de sangue.

- Edward? Vem aqui, por favor?-Chamei meu filho calmamente.

Escutei Edward bufando irritado, e descendo as escadas, cada passo em que ele dava parecia que ia quebrar o chão. Respirei fundo tentado me acalmar.

_**-O que você quer agora? Que saco, não posso mais ficar sossegado.**_ - Edward disse por entre os dentes com raiva.

- Acalme-se, eu esquentei um pouco de sangue. Você quer?- Perguntei, ignorando seu desrespeito.

-Não, estou indo caçar. -Edward disse indo em direção a porta da frente.

Corri em velocidade vampiresca e parei em frente à porta.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum, sabe que eu não quero que vá caçar sozinho, não sabe?-Perguntei levemente irritado.

-Não te devo satisfações, e você não manda em mim, então saia da frente, AGORA!-Edward disse bravo, e vi que seus olhos estava começando a escurecer.

**-Edward, eu não quero que você saia sozinho, entendeu meu jovem**?-Disse severamente. Edward recuou um pouco, provavelmente assustado com minha voz.

-Eu só quero ir caçar, prometo que não vou fazer nada de errado. -Edward disse um pouco mais calmo.

-Não Edward, aqui tem sangue o suficiente pra você, eu prometo que quando chegar do trabalho te levo pra caçar. - Disse carinhosamente.

-Agora eu preciso ir trabalhar, por favor, me obedeça e comporte-se. -Disse pegando minha maleta medica e as chaves do carro.

- Eu não sou nenhuma criança. -Novamente Edward respondeu irritado.

-Comece a agir como um jovem adulto então!-Disse cansado.

Edward, foi pra sala e se sentou no sofá, fui atrás dele e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro apertando levemente.

-Estou saindo, à noite nos vamos caçar. -Disse, depois beijei sua cabeça, Edward não disse nada e fui pro carro.

POV. Edward

Quem carlisle pensa que é pra querer mandar em mim, pelo amor de deus, eu tenho dezessete anos, não sou nenhuma criança. Carlisle só sabe dizer _"Edward não faça isso, Edward não faça aquilo."_ Já estou cansado. Na verdade nem sei por que ainda fico escutando essa baboseira toda, eu posso viver muito bem sozinho, e não preciso do carlisle querendo mandar em mim.

Eu ainda não sei como pude aguentar por tanto tempo, mas agora eu já me cansei. Na verdade eu não quero viver sozinho nessa minha nova "_vida"_, mas também não preciso ficar obedecendo Carlisle. Sei que ele nunca iria me prejudicar, ele é pura compaixão, e nunca me mandaria embora de sua casa. Apesar de que me assustei um pouco quando ele me disse severamente pra não sair de casa. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão bravo nesses três anos em que passamos juntos.

Levantei do sofá decidido a ir caçar sozinho. Sai de casa e fui pra floresta.

Cacei alguns alces e uns ursos, e já estava satisfeito. Comecei a caminhar lentamente pela floresta por alguns minutos ate que achei uma clareira com varias flores, era lindo, me sentei em um tronco que estava caído no chão e fiquei admirando aquele lugar lindo.

Algumas horas se passaram, e quando percebi já estava na hora do crepúsculo. Carlisle já deve estar em casa. Levantei e estava indo calmamente pra casa quando senti um cheiro desconhecido. Comecei a rastrear esse cheiro, a cada passo em que dava o cheiro ficava mais forte. Do nada apareceu três vampiros de olhos vermelhos na minha frente, me assustei e dei alguns passos para trás.

-Hora, hora, o que faz aqui sozinho criança?-Um dos vampiros disse, ele era bem alto com cabelos pretos e comprido, e com roupas tipo de realeza.

-Não sou criança. -Disse rudemente.

-Mas que criança mais petulante essa, não acha meu irmão Caius. -Disse o vampiro, que descobrir através dos outros que se chamava Aro.

-Marcus, mate logo essa criança mal educada. -O de cabelos brancos, que se chama Caius disse ao outro de cabelo castanho, Marcus.

Agachei-me ameaçadoramente, me preparando pra lutar. Marcus começou a vir em minha direção, e eu rosnei pra ele. Aro segurou em seus braços.

-Não Marcus, eu quero saber mais um pouco sobre esse garoto, espere. -Disse Aro.

-Então, garoto como se chama. -Aro me perguntou e eu rosnei novamente.

-Acalme-se jovem, não iremos lhe fazer mal nenhum. Qual é seu nome? -Aro disse e perguntou meu nome novamente.

-Edward!-Disse friamente.

-Hum, e porque seus olhos tem uma cor diferente da nossa meu jovem?-Perguntou aro surpreso com meus olhos e curioso.

-Eu só caço animais!-Disse.

-Mas que aberração, um vampiro bebendo sangue de animal. -Disse Caius indignado.

-Isso é um insulto para nossa raça. Não acha, Aro?-disse Marcus.

-Meus irmãos, lembre-se que nosso velho amigo Carlisle, só se alimenta de sangue. -Aro disse, e me assustei quando ele disse o nome de Carlisle. Então eles eram amigos.

-Da onde vocês conhecem Carlisle. -Perguntei curioso.

-Meu jovem, Carlisle é um grande amigo nosso. Você o conhece?-Aro perguntou alegre.

-Vivo com ele, ele que me transformou. -Disse aos vampiros.

-Já ouvimos falar de você. Nos somos os Volturi. Carlisle já te disse sobre nos?-Aro me perguntou.

Carlisle já tinha me falado dos Volturi, me disse que eles eram os reis dos vampiros, e que eles que fizeram algumas regras. Mas o que será que eles querem aqui?

Ficamos por alguns minutos conversando sobre nossos dons, sobre meu estilo de vida. Aro me perguntou se eu tinha curiosidade sobre o sangue humano e varias outras coisas, o tempo foi passando e quando percebi já estava muito escuro. Carlisle deve estar muito preocupado comigo.

Há to nem ai, não deve satisfações pra ele mesmo, e minha conversa com os volturi foi muito agradável. Eles me convidaram para ser um volturi, mas eu não quero. Eles matam pessoas e torturam inocentes, e fazem coisas que me deixam assustado. E eu não quero ser um monstro. Minha mãe onde estiver ficaria muito triste comigo, ela me criou muito bem pra agora eu virar um pessoa ruim e sem coração.

Senti o cheiro de Carlisle. Olhei pra trás e vi um Carlisle muito furioso, concerteza por que eu o desobedeci novamente.

-Carlisle meu amigo, há quanto tempo. -Aro disse alegre.

Carlisle chegou ao meu lado e cumprimentou os Volturi.

Hoje o hospital esta muito tranquilo. Fiquei a maior parte do dia em meu escritório, estudando sobre algumas doenças raras. Mas Edward ainda não sai da minha cabeça, preciso fazer meu menino tão doce, voltar a ser gentil e carinhoso novamente.

Lembro-me que quando tinha a idade de Edward, meu pai, um pastor muito rigoroso, e obcecado em matar criaturas sobrenaturais, não aceitava de jeito nenhum desrespeito. Por qualquer motivo, ele me mandava pro celeiro esperar por ele, meu pai chegava e me dava uma surra de tirar sangue. Eu nunca que iria fazer isso com Edward. Meu pai era abusivo, eu não quero ser abusivo, Edward esta precisando de umas boas palmadas no traseiro isso sim, mas com amor e carinho e não agressão. Varias vezes já pensei em deitar Edward em meu colo e lhe dar essas palmadas, mas tenho tanto medo, que ele fique com raiva de mim, afinal ele não me vê como um pai e sim como um amigo. Mas meu medo e muito grande, pra chegar nele e dizer que eu o vejo como um filho.

O tempo passou e meu horário já tinha terminado. Sai do hospital e fui pra casa, esperando que Edward tenha me obedecido. Hoje eu vou leva-lo pra caçar e passar algum tempo com meu garoto pedi uns dias de folga no hospital.

Quando cheguei a casa, a casa estava toda escura. Estranhei Edward não gosta de ficar no escuro. Entrei em casa e não senti o cheiro de Edward. Ele tinha me desobedecido novamente.

Comecei a ficar muito irritado e fui pra floresta a procura dele. Corri por vários minutos, temendo o pior. E se Edward encontrou nômades, ou se machucou enquanto caçava ursos. Minha mente não parava minha preocupação era tanta, que não estava conseguindo pensar direito. Continuei correndo, mas então ouvi vozes e parei. As vozes eram de Edward e os Volturi conversando animadamente. Mas o que os Volturi veio fazer aqui? Isso e muito estranho. Eu já estava furioso com esse garoto. Caminhei ate eles e fiquei ao lado de Edward enquanto cumprimentava os Volturi.

-Meu amigo, estava passando por aqui, e vim lhe fazer uma visita, quando estava a caminho encontrei Edward. Seu menino e muito inteligente Carlisle. - Aro disse segurando minha mão. Provavelmente lendo meus pensamentos.

-Estou muito feliz com sua visita Aro. -Disse ao meu amigo que soltou minha mão e me deu um sorriso compreensivo.

-Carlisle eu gostaria de conversar com você sozinho, onde podemos conversar?-Aro me perguntou.

-Vamos para minha casa, La conversaremos sossegados. -Disse aos Volturi.

Fomos para casa, deixei Edward, Marcus e Caius na sala, e fui com aro para meu escritório. Nos sentamos.

-Carlisle, vejo que esta tendo problemas com o garoto. –Aro disse com um sorriso de lado. Concerteza ele viu as desobediências de Edward quando segurou minha mão.

-Sim Aro, Edward de uns tempos pra cá ficou muito rebelde. Provavelmente por ter sido transformado ainda sendo adolescente. Não sei, mas o que fazer com ele. -Desabafei.

-Carlisle, você gosta muito desse garoto, não é mesmo?- Aro me perguntou.

-Eu o amo muito,como se fosse meu próprio filho Aro, mas temo que ele não me veja como pai, e sim como um amigo.

-Eu vou te ajudar, meu amigo, saiba que vivenciei uma historia parecida com a sua, quando ainda era humano. -disse Aro. Fiquei surpreso por aro se lembrar de algo quando ainda era humano.

-Toda ajuda será bem vinda meu amigo, mas confesso que estou surpreso por ainda se lembrar de seus tempos quando era humano.

-Meu amigo, nos vampiros só temos lembranças marcantes de nosso passado. Agora eu vou te contar uma historia Carlisle. - Aro disse,e assenti com a cabeça, esperando pela historia que poderia me ajudar com Edward.

-Meu pai encontrou um rapaz no deserto, ferido e sozinho. O trouxe para casa, cuidou dele e o alimentou, na época eu era muito jovem, tinha quatorze anos e o rapaz tinha doze anos. Meus pais passaram dias conversando sobre o rapaz, ele não tinha mais família e estava sozinho no mundo. Um dia na mesa de jantar, meu pai perguntou ao rapaz se ele gostaria de morar conosco, e ele aceitou. um ano depois, estávamos brincando no celeiro e achamos uma espingarda de meu pai, e começamos a brincar com ela. Sem querer eu apertei o gatilho, e acertei uma galinha. Meu pai veio desesperado para o celeiro por causa do barulho e quando nos viu ficou furioso conosco, levei um belo sermão de meu pai, e eu acabei levando uma surra do meu pai na frente do rapaz. Mas meu pai não bateu no rapaz. No começo eu não entendia do porque eu apanhei, mas o rapaz não já que aprontamos juntos, e eu e meus irmãos considerávamos ele como nosso irmão também. Dias depois perguntei a minha mãe sobre isso, ela me disse que meu pai sabia que o rapaz também merecia apanhar, mas não teve coragem de bater nele, porque ele não era seu filho de sangue. Minha mãe disse que ela e meu pai amavam muito o rapaz como se fossem filho deles também, mas meu pai tinha medo que o rapaz o odiasse se apanhasse. Semanas depois, o rapaz, começou a desobedecer e desrespeitar meus pais, quando ele percebeu que meus pais não faziam nada com ele, nem uma bronca, as coisas começaram a piorar, ele sumia de casa e só voltava dias depois e nada de meus pais interferiem, e os meses foram passando assim. Num belo dia o rapaz tinha sumido, achamos uma carta dele que dizia. _"ninguém nunca me amou como filho nem meus pais biológicos e nem vocês. Obrigado pela casa e a alimentação. No começo achei que vocês se importavam comigo, pois me tratavam bem, mas percebi depois de certo tempo que tudo que eu fazia vocês não brigavam comigo, mas se seus filhos faziam qualquer coisa de errado, eram broncas e castigos que ganhavam e eu nada, eu não valho nada a vocês. Estou indo embora pra sempre não voltarei mais. adeus". _meus pais desesperados começaram a procurar pelo rapaz. Quando o acharam ele estava na beira do rio morrendo. Ele tinha levado a espingarda de meu pai, e deu um tiro no próprio peito. Meu pai o abraçou chorando e pedindo perdão por não tem tratado como filho, porque ele tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Meu pai disse que o amava e que ele era um filho para meus pais, o rapaz morreu nos braços de meu pai com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto. Sabe qual foi a ultima palavra que o rapaz disse ao meu pai, Carlisle?- Aro me perguntou, eu ainda estava um pouco chocado com toda aquela historia.

-Qual?-Sussurrei emocionado.

-Papai te amo. -Aro disse.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio. Pensei em tudo que aro me disse, o rapaz se sentiu rejeitado, pois o pai de Aro não fazia nada com os desrespeitos sendo que com os próprios filhos, ele dava bronca, ele se sentiu um estorvo pra família e se matou, mas quando o pai de Aro disse que o amava como filhou também, ficou feliz, por saber que todos os amavam, e morreu feliz. Meu deus eu não quero nunca perder meu Edward, eu preciso ser um pai pra ele, antes que ele pense que eu não o amo e tente algo contra sua vida.

-Isso mesmo meu amigo!-Aro disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos, olhei confuso pra ele quando percebi que ele estava segurando minha mão, ele viu meus pensamentos.

-Carlisle, Edward precisa de limites e regras, mas se ele te desobedecer ou quebrar suas regras, você precisar agir como um pai, dando-lhe um castigo ou ate mesmo o punindo com umas boas palmadas. Ele tem que parar de te testar, e saber que tudo em que ele faz, tem consequências boas ou ruins.

-Meu amigo, mas tenho tanto medo de acabar passando dos limites se eu precisar puni-lo. -Disse temeroso.

-Você não ira machuca-lo, você o ama e tenho certeza que nunca ira abusa-lo, como seu pai. -Aro disse e decidi ao menos tentar.

-Obrigado, Aro, lhe agradeço muito por seus conselhos.

Pov. Edward

Estava na sala com Marcus e Caius, conversando sobre as lendas Volturi. Carlisle e Aro foram pro escritório conversar. Ficamos tanto tempo conversando, que, quando percebi já estava amanhecendo novamente. Me irritei por saber que daqui a pouco os Volturi vão embora e Carlisle vai para o hospital, me deixando sozinho. Acho que Carlisle não se importa mesmo comigo. Eu vivo sozinho e ele no trabalho.

Carlisle e Aro desceram as escadas. Depois de alguns minutos de despedidas os Volturi foram embora. Estava sentado no sofá pequeno lendo um livro que tinha pegado. Carlisle estava sentado no outro sofá me observando.

Carlisle não parava de olhar pra mim, eu já estava ficando irritado com isso.

-O que foi Carlisle, perdeu alguma coisa aqui?-Perguntei rudemente.

-Não meu filho, eu não perdi nada. -Carlisle respondeu calmamente. Perai! Carlisle me chamou de filho? Não, acho que ouvi errado, só pode.

Ate parece que Carlisle me veria como seu filho. em primeiro lugar ele é muito jovem pra ser meu pai, afinal eu já tenho dezessete e ele vinte e cinco. Apesar de que Carlisle tem uma sabedoria e conhecimento muito grande, que alguns podem ate pensar que ele tem uns quarenta anos.

Olhei disfarcadamente para Carlisle e ele ainda continuava a me observar. O que será que esta acontecendo com ele? Não estou entendendo nada. O relógio da sala tocou. Já era nove horas da manha. Estranho, que Carlisle ainda não saiu pra ir trabalhar.

-Você não vai trabalhar não?-Perguntei sarcasticamente.

-Não filho, eu tirei uns dias de folga. -Caramba, ele me chamou mesmo de filho.

Confesso que fiquei feliz ao saber que ele não vai trabalhar. Eu gosto muito de Carlisle, mas de um tempo pra cá, ele não me da mais atenção, como se ele já estivesse cansado de mim, vive comprando livros pra mim, eu adoro, mas sinto falta de conversar com ele, ou de brincar de bola no quintal. Carlisle é um homem muito inteligente, simpático e tem muita compaixão por todos. Embora eu não admita, estou agindo como um mal-educado pra ver se Carlisle me de mais atenção, mas não estou conseguindo. Ultimamente estou sentindo muita falta de meu pai, ele sempre me sentava em seu colo e me acariciava,brincava comigo, me ajudava nos deveres da escola...

-Edward, nos precisamos muito conversar. Eu preciso ir a uma caçada sozinho e quando voltar vamos conversar ok?-Carlisle disse se levantando.

-Não saia de casa Edward, por favor, me obedeça dessa vez. -Carlisle disse mais serio.

Olhei para meu livro fingindo estar lendo. Carlisle saiu de casa e eu mais uma vez fiquei sozinho.

O que será que ele quer conversar comigo? Será que ele vai me pedir pra sair de sua casa? Porque será que ele não me chamou pra ir com ele? Será mesmo que ele não gosta de mim?

Levantei-me jogando o livro com força. Ele bateu no abajur que estava sobre a mesinha, e se espatifou no chão. Merda, eu estou começando a ficar nervoso. E admito com medo também. Se Carlisle quer que eu saia de sua casa, eu vou sair, mas não vou esperar que ele me expulse de sua casa. Sai de casa e corri em velocidade vampiresca para o outro lado da floresta, onde Carlisle não estava.

Continuei correndo sem olhar para trás. Quando estava chegando perto do riacho, senti o cheiro de Carlisle. Prestei atenção em seus pensamentos, e percebi que Carlisle estava muito furioso por eu ter fugido de casa. Quando estava quase pulando o riacho senti algo segurando meu braço. Era Carlisle, seus olhos estavam pretos como a noite de tão furioso.

-**Aonde você pensa que esta indo Edward cullen**?- Carlisle perguntou, numa voz baixa e intimidadora, enquanto segurava meus ombros e olhando em meus olhos.

-Eu... eu estou... indo embora!-sussurrei morrendo de medo.

-Você não vai lugar nenhum. Vamos pra casa!-Carlisle disse agora me segurando no meu braço acima de meu cotovelo e andando em direção a casa.

Desesperadamente tentei me soltar de seu aperto, mas não conseguia, Carlisle é muito mais forte que eu. E ele continuou me puxando para casa.

-Me larga Carlisle. Eu não vou voltar pra sua casa. - disse com raiva e ainda tentando me soltar.

-Chega Edward, já chega. Você vai voltar agora comigo pra nossa casa, e nos vamos ter uma bela conversa, entendeu criança?- Carlisle disse bravo, e novamente tremi de medo, o que será que ele quer comigo.

-EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA!-gritei irritado. Carlisle parou de andar e me fuzilou com o olhar. O que Carlisle fez a seguir me assustou. ele me pegou pela orelha e começou a correr em velocidade vampiresca pra casa puxando minha orelha que já estava ardendo pela puxada.

-PARA, VOCÊ VAI ARRANCAR MINHA ORELHA. -gritei de dor.

Carlisle continuou correndo ate que chegamos em casa. Entrei na sala ainda arrastado pelas orelhas. Carlisle me fez sentar no sofá e finalmente largou minha orelha que estava latejando, esfreguei minha orelha dolorida. Olhei para ele e ele estava com os olhos fechados e pressionando o nariz com a ponta dos dedos.

Comecei a me levantar do sofá...

-Não mandei você se levantar Edward cullen. -Carlisle me repreendeu severamente. Sentei-me novamente.

-Edward, você ultrapassou todos os meus limites, já estou cansado de suas palavras rudes e desobediência. O que esta acontecendo com você meu filho. Me ajude a te entender.

Carlisle disse, e novamente me chamou de filho.

-Eu não sou seu filho. -sussurrei,mas não sei porque estava tão constrangido quando disse isso.

Carlisle se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.

-Olhe para mim filho. -ele pediu docemente. Olhei para ele.

-Edward, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, e quero que preste muita atenção. ok?-Carlisle disse. Acenei com a cabeça em um "sim".

-Quando eu te transforme, eu te vi como um filho, Edward, eu nunca tive filhos, mas eu te amo muito. Você alem de ter acabado com minha solidão e me deu e me da muita alegria em estar ao seu lado, eu te amo, e espero que um dia você possa me ver como um pai. -carlisle disse, e senti meus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas,mas segurei para não derrama-las de vergonha.

-Porque você esta me dizendo tudo isso agora. -perguntei com timidez.

-Por medo meu filho, medo de você me rejeitar, de me deixar e não voltar mais. Faz somente três anos em que você perdeu seus verdadeiros pais também. -Carlisle disse emocionado.

E agora, o que eu digo? Eu gosto muito de Carlisle, mas nunca imaginei que ele me veria como seu filho. Não sei no que pensar. Carlisle esta muito bravo comigo por te-lo desobedecido, mas mesmo assim ele quer ser meu pai.

-Edward, eu preciso de você, como você precisa de mim filho, e o amor que sinto por você e muito grande. Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça, e sempre irei estar ao seu lado meu filho, sempre.

-Eu não mereço seu amor, você cuidou de mim, me ensinou a caçar, me deu casa, livros, conforto. eu não mereço. Sei que te tratei muito mal ultimamente, mas estou me sentindo muito sozinho. -disse e não aguentei mais e minhas lagrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

Carlisle pegou meu rosto com suas mãos e secou minhas lagrimas, depois me deu um abraço. Retribui o abraço chorando mais ainda.

-Eu te amo e nada que você faça meu filho vai me fazer te amar menos ou te odiar. Eu te amo. -Carlisle disse e me puxou em seu colo me abraçando mais forte. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

Aspirei o ar e senti o perfume de Carlisle. Senti uma calma muito grande dentro de mim, como se eu estivesse nos braços de meu pai novamente. Carlisle também merece meu amor. Um amor de filho para pai.

-Me desculpee por ser desrespeitoso para você Carlisle. -pedi humildemente.

-O que seu pai faria, se você o desrespeitasse desse jeito, Edward. -Carlisle me perguntou.

Olhei para ele constrangido. Se eu fosse tão rude assim com meu pai biológico, ele me levaria pro meu quarto e me daria uma surra de cinto deixando meu traseiro bem vermelho. Senti os dedos de Carlisle em meu queixo me fazendo olha-lo em seus olhos.

-Me diga filho?-Carlisle pediu novamente. Abaixei a cabeça envergonhado.

-Eu iria levar um surra. -sussurrei morrendo de vergonha.

Carlisle me sentou novamente no sofá e se levantou. Pegou uma cadeira e sentou na minha frente.

Pov. Carlisle

-Edward, enquanto você estava aqui em baixo com Marcus e Caius, conversei muito com Aro sobre você. Disse a ele que não sabia mais que fazer em relação a você. Quando te transformei você era um garoto doce, carinhoso e sensível, mas ai do nada você começou a me contrariar e sendo sempre rude comigo. Confesso que já pensei em lhe dar umas boas palmadas por isso, mas tinha medo de sua rejeição por eu não ser seu pai biológico. Mas Aro me disse que você só esta querendo chamar a atenção e que se eu quisesse meu filho amado ao meu lado eu teria que por limites e puni-lo quando precisar. Agora eu lhe digo que eu vou puni-lo hoje por suas birras, como disse você ultrapassou dos limites. -disse ao meu filho e esperei sua reação.

Ele me olhou constrangido no começo, mas quando eu disse que ia puni-lo, ele arregalou os olhos.

-NÃO, você não pode fazer isso comigo.

-Edward, você me aceita como seu pai?

-Eu.. eu não sei...

-Filho eu preciso de sua resposta, eu não quero conviver com um adolescente sem limites e preciso saber se posso cuidar e te proteger como seu pai faria, incluindo disciplina quando você precisar.

-E... eeu, não quero ser castigado.-Edward disse manhoso.

-Edward, você sabe que merece, e o que aconteceu hoje não vai ficar impune. -disse calmamente.

Edward abaixou a cabeça e não disse mais nada.

-Edward, você não precisa me chamar de pai, mas vai ter que obedecer minhas regras e aceitar suas punições. Mesmo que você não me veja como um pai, eu te vejo como um filho. -disse com esperanças que Edward possa ao menos me aceitar.

-Sinto muitas saudades dos meus pais, mas quando, nos dois estamos juntos, essa saudade diminui um pouco. Quando brincamos juntos ou quando você lê pra mim... eu sinto ate vergonha de dizer isso, mas é como se eu estivesse com meu pai biológico. Tenho medo de te aceitar como pai,e meus verdadeiros pais aonde estiver,fiquem triste comigo.-Edward sussurrou tristemente.

*Então, gostaram? Essa historia continuara dependendo de vocês.

*Deixem um Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola! Espero que gostem desse capitulo.**

**Desejo boas vindas a Eskarlet14, Diana, Michelli e Milefanis-cullen**

É muita emoção pra um só dia, Carlisle me quer como seu filho. Bom na verdade, eu também o quero como meu pai. Mas tenho tanto medo de que Carlisle possa estar brincando com meus sentimentos. Faz alguns meses em que ele só pensa em alemão. E eu não entendo nada.

Carlisle é uma pessoa muito sincera e eu acho que devo dar um voto de confiança pra ele. Sinto que ele me ama, e só quer me proteger nesse meu novo mundo. Mas eu não quero apanhar ou receber castigos. Meus pais biológicos raramente me castigavam, mas quando eu estava passando dos limites, eles entravam em ação e me puniam. Nossa agora me veio na memória um dos piores castigos que já levei do meu pai.

_**Flash Black**_

Uma vez, depois da escola, em vez de voltar pra casa, resolvi dar um passeio com meus colegas da escola e não me importei com as horas. Passamos a tarde toda brincando de bola, eu devia ter uns quatorze anos. O tempo passou e quando eu percebi já estava escurecendo, me despedir dos meus colegas e comecei a voltar pra casa. Mas quando estava chegando na rua de casa, vejo meu pai desesperado vindo em minha direção. Ele não tinha me visto ainda, achei que podia ter acontecido alguma coisa com minha mãe.

-Pai, o que aconteceu. - Gritei pro meu pai. Quando ele me viu, veio correndo e me abraçou e me olhou de cima a baixo, não estava entendendo nada.

-Edward, meu filho, você esta bem? O que aconteceu? Estava desperado meu filho. Achei que você tinha se machucado. Fala filho o que aconteceu?-Meu pai me abraçava me soltava e me virava para todos os lados me examinando. Ele falava desesperado e freneticamente. Não conseguia nem responder.

-Não aconteceu nada pai! Eu estou bem, só estava brincando com meus colegas da escola. -Disse ao pai. Mas no minuto seguindo, me arrepiei de medo.

Meu pai começou a me encarar de um jeito tão assustador, que me deu vontade de fugir. Ele começou a ficar vermelho de raiva. E eu ainda não entendia o porquê. De repente meu pai me soltou e deu um passo pra trás me analisando de cima pra baixo, depois cruzou os braços e me deu um olhar tão severo, que quase fiz xixi nas calças.

-_**Onde você estava Edward Anthony masen**_?-Meu pai perguntou com a voz baixa e muito, muito irritada.

-Eu... Eu ta-va, brincando papai... -Nem terminei de falar e meu pai me pegou pela orelha e começou a me arrastar pra casa furioso.

-aiiii, paiii, o que foi que eu fiz?-Perguntei choramingando e morrendo de vergonha, afinal, nos estávamos no meio da rua.

Meu pai nada dizia e continuou me arrastando pra casa. Quando chegamos em casa, vi minha mãe abraçada com a nossa vizinha e chorando muito. Quando minha mãe me viu, correu e me abraçou tão forte que fiquei com falta de ar.

-Graças a deus, filho, onde você estava? O que aconteceu?-Mamãe dizia em desespero. mas antes que eu pudesse responder, meu pai me puxou dos braços de minha mãe.

**PAFT*** AAIIIII, PAIIII. - Meu pai me deu uma palmada tão forte que pulei pra frente esfregando meu traseiro e me escondendo atrás de minha mãe.

-**SUBA PRO SEU QUARTO AGORA, SEU GAROTO IRRESPONSÁVEL, ANTES QUE EU TE DE UMA SURRA NA FRENTE DOS VIZINHOS. **-Meu pai gritou com raiva. Nem tinha percebido que tinha uns dez vizinhos dentro de casa. Corri pro meu quarto envergonhado e começando a chorar.

Fiquei uma hora no meu quarto. Quando meu pai entrou ainda furioso, e o pior com uma vara na mão. Comecei a tremer de medo, pensei em fugir dele e pedir ajuda a minha mãe, mas acho que meu pai percebeu o que eu ia fazer e trancou a porta.

-**TIRE AS CALÇAS EDWARD!**-Papai ordenou.

-Calma, pai, por favor. -Pedi desesperado. Meu pai estava me dando medo, eu nunca o tinha visto tão furioso.

_**-Tire essas calças agora, não me faça tira-las eu mesmo.**_

Obedeci meu pai. Tirei minha calça completamente e a coloquei numa cadeira. Eu já estava chorando desesperado, imaginando a dor da surra que eu ia levar. Meu pai pegou dois travesseiros e os colocou na beira da cama, depois apontou com a vara, querendo que eu me debruçasse sobre os travesseiros. Debrucei-me, meu pai ficou atrás de mim e abaixou minha cueca ate meu joelho. Eu já estava soluçando de tanto chorar. Meu pai nada dizia.

**SU ÍCH*** aaaiiiii

**SU ÍCH*** woooww

**SU ÍCH*** aaaiiiaiiia

**SU ÍCH***aaaiiieeee

**SU ÍCH*** paraaaaiiii

**SU ÍCH***aaarraaiii

**SU ÍCH*** aaiii paiiiiii

**SU ÍCH*** aiiiieeeee

**SU ÍCH*** AAiiiii

**SU ÍCH*** Dooooiiii

**SU ÍCH*** porrr favooorrr

**SU ÍCH*** aaaiiii papaiiii

**SU ÍCH***descullpaaaaii

**SU ÍCH*** wooouuuu

**SU ÍCH***taaa dooeenndooo

Meu pai não parava de bater, eu chorava,implorava, pedia desculpas, mas ele não parava. Eu podia sentir os vergões da vara se formando em meu traseiro e coxas.

**SU ÍCH*** OOOOuuuu

**SU ÍCH*** aaaaaaiiii

**SU ÍCH*** paaarrraaaa

**SU ÍCH***wooouuu

**SU ÍCH*** aiiiieee

**SU ÍCH*** aaiiiaaaii

**SU ÍCH***uuuuuu

**SU ÍCH***paaiiiee

**SU ÍCH*** aaiiii paaraaa

**SU ÍCH*** aaaaaaa

Não estava mais aguentando apanhar. meu traseiro queimava demais. Dor, dor e mais dor. Tentei me levantar, mas meu pai me empurrou de novo pra cama e segurou minhas costas enquanto descia a vara com mais força nas minhas coxas.

**SU ÍCH*** aaauuuu

**SU ÍCH***AAAIIIEEE

**SU ÍCH*** PAARAAA

**SU ÍCH*** AAAUUUU

**SU ÍCH***HAAIIII

**SU ÍCH*** DDOOIII

**SU ÍCH***AAAIIIEEEEE

**SU ÍCH*...**

**SU ÍCH*...**

**SU ÍCH*** AAARRRAAIIII

**SU ÍCH*** ME PERDOOAA **SU ÍCH*** PAIIIII **SU ÍCH***PARAAA **SU ÍCH*** DOIIIII **SU ÍCH****AAAAAAAAIIIIIII...

Meu pai literalmente arrebentou a vara no meu traseiro. Eu já tinha chorado e gritado tanto que tinha perdido a voz. Meu pai parou de me bater, mas parecia que ainda estava apanhando. Meu bumbum pulsava de tanta dor e queimava demais.

-_**Levante-se!**_-Papai exigiu ainda bravo. Levantei-me com dificuldade, com certeza ia ficar uma semana sem poder me sentar.

- _**Da próxima vez em que você sair da escola e não voltar diretamente pra casa, eu vou te dar uma surra de tirar sangue. E no meio da rua, entendeu meu jovem?-**_Papai disse ainda furioso.

-Simm... senhorrr.-Disse ainda chorando.

Meu pai saiu do quarto e eu deitei de bumbum pra cima começando a chorar de novo. Essa foi a pior surra que meu pai me deu. E depois que me bateu nem me consolou e nem disse que eu estava perdoado. chorei de tristeza, de magoa do meu pai, de ódio, e raiva da minha mãe por te deixado ele me bater desse jeito e nem vir me socorrer. Acabei adormecendo.

Acordei sentindo algo gelado no meu traseiro. minha mãe estava do meu lado passando uma pomada de assadura no meu bumbum e ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos. Depois que ela terminou de passar a pomada, me estendeu a mão querendo que eu me levanta-se e me deu um abraço enquanto passava as mãos em minhas costas. comecei a chorar de novo.

-Não chore, meu bebe, shhh já passou. -Mãe me disse tão amavelmente, que me senti mal por ter ficado com raiva dela.

Minha mãe me soltou e pegou uma calça de pijama, depois me ajudou a vesti-La e se sentou na cama me puxando pro seu colo. Abracei minha mãe. Ficamos assim por vários minutos, ate que meu pai entrou no meu quarto. Ele estava calmo. mas mesmo assim fiquei com medo e escondi meu rosto no pescoço de minha mãe.

-Edward, precisamos conversar?-Meu pai disse. Levantei a cabeça lentamente e olhei pro meu pai. Ele se sentou ao lado de minha mãe e estendeu o braço para me abraçar, e quando o eu fui abraçar, ele me puxou pro seu colo, me acariciando e beijando minha cabeça. Comecei a chorar de novo.

-Shhh... shhh, não chore filho,papai já te perdoou, não chore.-Papai me consolava.

-Filho, nunca mais nos assuste desse jeito. Achamos que algo de ruim tinha acontecido com você. -Meu pai disse carinhosamente.

-Desculpaaa, papai, eu não penseiii que ia preocupar vocês. Eu só estava brincandooo.-Choraminguei arrependido.

-Edward,quando você quiser brincar com seus amigos, venha pra casa e avise sua mãe, aonde você vai e com quem vai. Ontem cheguei em casa mais cedo, e sua mãe estava desesperada filho. Ela disse que você ainda não tinha voltado pra casa. Procurei-te em alguns lugares e não te achei, mas quando eu ti vi chegando e você me dizendo que só estava brincando, eu fiquei furioso, achando que você estava em perigo ou ate morto, sendo que você estava com seus colegas, e não nos avisou. Isso é muita irresponsabilidade filho. Eu sei que você ainda é criança, mas não nos deixe nervosos outra vez, sem saber de seu paradeiro ok?-Disse meu pai enquanto fazia carinho em meu rosto.

-Sim senhor, papai me perdoaaa. -Disse ainda soluçando. Nunca imaginei que ia preocupar meus pais indo brincar sem avisa-los.

-Nos já te perdoamos meu filho. Nos te amamos. -Disse minha mãe e me dando um beijo no rosto.

-Amor, deixe nos a sós, por favor. -Meu pai pediu pra minha mãe. Minha mãe balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Depois meu pai pós os dedos no meu queixo me fazendo levantar a cabeça e olha-lo.

-Deixa eu ver seu bumbum, filho?-Meu pai pediu. Fiquei vermelho de vergonha e constrangido.

-Eu to bem pai, não precisa. -Disse esperançoso, na verdade meu bumbum ainda estava doendo muito.

-Edward, eu quero ver seu bumbum! eu acho que passei dos limites com você, e quero verificar. -Papai disse mais serio.

-Mas paiii, eu já disse...

Nem terminei de falar e meu pai pegou no meu braço e me levantou. Depois ele me deitou em seu colo e fiquei morrendo de medo que meu pai fosse me bater de novo.

-Nãooo, paiiii, desculpaaa. -Chorei em pânico. Meu pai abaixou minha calça e estava levantando a mão pra me bater.

-NÃOOOO, POR FAVORRR, NÃO ME BATE-Gritei desesperado e me sacudindo todo pra sair de seu colo.

-Acalme-se Edward, eu não vou te bater, eu só quero ver seu traseiro. -Meu pai disse. Fiquei aliviado, constrangido também, mas aliviado.

Senti os dedos do meu pai no meu traseiro, e merda, estava doendo muito, mas num momento ele passou o dedo em alguma parte que me fez gritar de dor.

-AAAIIIIII,Paaiiii,Doooiii . -Meu pai levantou minha calça e me sentou em seu colo novamente.

-Calma filho, você tem três vergões da vara.-Ele disse e parecia que ele estava arrependido de ter me dado uma surra com raiva.

-Filho, eu não queria ter te marcado, mas eu estava tão furioso ...-Papai parou de falar sem graça. Meu pai não era de pedir desculpa.

-Eu sei pai, não precisa pedir desculpas, eu entendo que passei dos limites preocupando vocês desse jeito.-Disse humildemente.

-Edward, eu não vou pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu. Sei que errei em te castigar com raiva,mas espero que de agora em diante você pense antes de sumir desse jeito sem avisar.-Meu pai disse serio.

Fiquei em silencio nos braços de meu pai. Depois ele me levou pro seu quarto e passou o dia comigo lendo historias,brincando...

**FIM DO FLASH BLACK**

-Edward?-Escutei Carlisle me chamando .

-Oi?-Disse e Carlisle estava com rosto preocupado.

-O que aconteceu? Te chamei varias vezes e você nem se mexia.

-Desculpe,eu estava me lembrando de meus pais e não ouvi.-Disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Edward, tenho certeza que onde seus pais estiverem, vão ficar felizes em saber que será bem cuidado e protegido. Sua mãe mesmo, me pediu para que o salvasse de qualquer jeito. Ate acho que sua mãe desconfiava de mim. Ela também deve ter percebido que eu estava muito apegado a você.-Carlisle disse. É ele pode estar certo.

-Pode ser.- Disse baixinho.

-Então? Você me aceita como pai?-Carlisle disse esperançoso.

Merda, essa é uma decisão tão difícil. Há mais de três anos eu tinha um pai,meu verdadeiro pai. E agora Carlisle quer ser meu pai. Apesar de que Carlisle será meu pai pra sempre e acho que ele nunca me abandonara. Mas também, se eu ver que não vai dar certo eu posso ir embora ,não custa tentar né?

-Eu aceito.-Disse levantando a cabeça e o olhando. Carlisle sorriu feliz e me abraçou.

-Obrigado por me aceitar filho.-Carlisle disse emocionado.

Não sabia o que dizer então fiquei quieto. Carlisle me soltou e sentou no sofá. Depois fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado. Sentei.

-Filho, agora que você aceitou, eu vou ditar algumas regras a você e quero que cumpra, se acontecer de você quebrar essas regras você será castigado. Entendeu?

-Sim senhor- Disse respeitoso.

**Pov. Carlisle**

-Ótimo, então preste atenção.

_**1**__**- Não mentir.**_

_**2-Não ser desobediente.**_

_**3-Quando eu lhe disser pra fazer algo,você vai fazer sem reclamar.**_

_**4- Ou quando eu dizer não faça isso,você obedece.**_

_**5- Não sair de casa sem permissão.**_

_**6-Controle-se, quando lhe for negado algo.**_

-Também, quero que fique claro que se algo estiver te perturbando ou você estiver com alguma duvida,pode vir e conversar comigo. sempre estarei aqui pra você filho.E vou tentar passar mais tempo com você, mas quero que entenda que vai ter dias que não poderei ficar com você pois preciso trabalhar. Ok Edward?-Perguntei.

-Sim senhor. Mas...-Edward concordou. Mas ia me perguntar algo e parou.

-Pode falar filho.

-É que... como vai ser meus castigos se eu o desobedecer.-Edward perguntou envergonhado.

-Bom, se você não cumprir as regras, seus castigos irão depender da desobediência. Pode ser umas palmadinhas,surra, castigo no quarto,uma bronca, se falar palavrão eu vou lavar sua boca com sabão. E assim por diante. Você é meu primeiro filho, e nos dois vamos aprender juntos,eu como pai e você como "meu" filho. entendeu?

-Sim senhor. O... senhor...Va-vai me castigar a-goraa.-Edward perguntou. E ele estava com medo, me senti um carrasco por ver seus olhos tão triste e medroso. Acho melhor acabar com isso.

-Eu quero que você suba pro seu quarto, e fique no canto da parede ate eu subir, e pense no porque você esta nessa situação. Não saia do canto.-Disse mais serio.

Edward respirou fundo e levantou devagar, e foi pro seu quarto. Ver ele subindo as escadas tão cabisbaixo e triste acabou com meu coração. Mas se eu quiser ser um bom pai, tenho que cumprir com minhas promessas e castiga-lo quando precisar. Agora ele é meu filho.

Continuei por alguns minutos sentado na sala. O medo de castiga-lo e acabar passando dos limites, me torturava. Edward não sabe muita coisa do meu passado e também não sabe que eu tive um pai abusivo. Acho que ele ainda não precisa de todos esses detalhes.

Levantei do sofá e subi pro seu quarto. Edward estava no canto como eu tinha mandado, perto de sua cama. Fui ate sua cama e sentei novamente. Vi que Edward se enrijeceu quando entrei em seu quarto.

-Edward, sente se aqui.-Pedi calmamente. Ele se virou do canto e veio em direção à cama sem erguer a cabeça e se sentou.

-Olhe pra mim filho, e me diga do porque você esta aqui?-Edward levantou a cabeça envergonhado.

-Porque eu desobedeci o senhor.-Edward disse tão baixinho,que só pude escutar porque sou vampiro.

- Isso mesmo Edward. Você vai ganhar umas boas palmadas e espero que de agora em diante você pense antes de me desobedecer novamente.-Disse mais serio. É agora, Decidi que vou castiga-lo em meu colo, assim terei mais controle sobre ele.

-Levante- se e abaixe as calças Edward.-Falei. Edward arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo da cama e se afastando de mim.

-Não carlisle,por favor,não me faça ficar sem as calças.-Edward implorou. Balancei a cabeça dizendo "não".

-Edward, não piore sua situação e abaixe as calças.-O repreendi.

-Por favor carlisle, me deixe ficar com as calças. Por favoorr - Ele choramingou.

-Edward,eu vou pedir pela ultima vez, abaixe as calças ou eu tirarei por você.-Disse severo.

-Naooo, me desculpaaa.-Edward disse chorando.

-Me diz Edward, qual e o problema?-Perguntei, estranhando sua atitude.

-Eu..eu não quero ficar pelado na sua frente.

-Edward, eu já te vi pelado algumas vezes,esqueceu? Não tem nada de mais nisso. E eu sou seu pai e sou medico. Não precisa ficar com vergonha.

Edward ainda não fazia o que mandei,mas que menino teimoso. Levantei e comecei a dar passos em sua direção. Edward começou a dar passos pra trás e do nada correu pra fora do quarto.

-**Edward Anthony Cullen, volte aqui agora mesmo.**-Disse sentindo minha irritação aumentar e perdendo a paciência. Esperei alguns segundos e nada.

Quando escutei ele abrindo a porta e fugindo novamente. Corri atrás dele com muita raiva, e antes mesmo que ele chegasse no meio da floresta eu consegui o alcançar. Peguei em seu cotovelo e o encarei,ele se encolheu assustado.

_**-Controle-se Edward, esse e meu ultimo aviso. Você vai pra casa agora comigo e eu vou lhe dar uma bela surra, pra você aprender a me obedecer e não fugir de seu castigo.**_

-Eu não vou voltar,eu não te quero mais como pai.-Edward disse rudemente.

-Tarde demais pra voltar atrás,você já aceitou ser meu filho.-Disse ao Edward.

Quando ele disse que não me queria mais como pai, senti meu coração se quebrando,com medo de perder meu filho. Mas pensei na historia de Aro e decidi fazer com que Edward pare de me desobedecer de uma vez por todas.

**Então, gostaram?**

**Deixe reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ola! Mais um capitulo pra vocês**.

_**Bom, vocês vão perceber que neste capitulo tem algumas coisas da nossa época. Eu não consigo imaginar uma historia sem televisão, telefone e varias outras coisas que irão aparecer.**_

**Pov. Carlisle**

Segurei Edward pelo braço e o arrastei novamente para casa. Antes eu só iria dar umas palmadas nele, pela desobediência, mas agora além de Edward levar essas palmadas, vai levar também umas boas cintadas pra aprender a me obedecer e nunca mais fugir.

Chegamos em casa e já fui direto pro quarto, tranquei a porta e continuei arrastando Edward ate a beira da cama. Não perdi tempo, me sentei e já puxei Edward pro meu colo. Coloquei a mão no elástico do moletom e comecei a puxar junto com sua cueca.

-PAARRAAA, NÃO TIRA MINHA ROUPA PORRA. -Edward gritou sacudindo as pernas.

_**PAFT***_ AAIIIII

_**PAFT***_ HAAAAHHAAAA

_**PAFT***_ PARRRAAAAA

_**PAFT***_ AAAHHHAAIIIEE

Edward esperneava em meu colo e gritava, ou melhor, berrava. Será que estou batendo com muita força? Seu traseiro continua branquinho, nem mudou para uma tonalidade rosada.

_**PAFT* PAFT* PAFT***_ PAAARRRAAA

_**PAFT* PAFT* PAFT***_ CARALHHOOO ME LARGAAA

_**-PARE DE ESCÂNDALO MOLEQUE**__! Você procurou por isso, agora aguente as consequências. Não vou mais aturar você sendo desrespeitoso e desobediente, ouviu_?-O repreendi furioso.

Depois do palavrão que Edward falou, percebi que o escândalo era por birra, para que eu o largasse. Comecei a bater de novo com um pouco mais de força.

_**PAFT* PAFT* PAFT***_

_**PAFT* PAFT* PAFT***_

_**PAFT* PAFT* PAFT***_

Quando dei a primeira palmada com mais forca, Edward se encolheu e não gritou.

_**PAFT PAFT PAFT***_

_**PAFT PAFT PAFT***_

_**PAFT PAFT PAFT***_

Percebi que Edward estava se segurando pra não chorar. Garoto teimoso. Aumentei a força das palmadas novamente.

_**PAFT* PAFT* PAFT* **_

_**PAFT* PAFT* PAFT***_

_**PAFT***_ aiii

_**PAFT***_ aaaiii

_**PAFT***_ paraaa por favoorr

_**PAFT***_ownn

_**PAFT***_haahhaiiii

_**PAFT***_aiiiiee

_**PAFT***_ carlisleee parraa

Edward pediu arrependido, ele estava chorando baixinho. Agora sim seu bumbum estava começando a ficar um vermelho claro. Parei de bater e comecei a massagear suas costas.

-Estou fazendo isso Edward, porque eu te amo muito, e só quero o seu bem. Você é muito importante pra mim filho, e preciso que você confie em mim. Eu quero ser um bom pai e amigo pra você. Farei tudo que eu puder para que você seja muito feliz, meu bebezinho. -Disse com muito amor em minha voz.

-Eeu.. Nãoo souu, um bebe!-Edward disse fungando e com uma voz tão fofa que parecia sim um bebe. Sorri com sua manha.

Levantei Edward e o sentei em meu colo, ele enterrou a cabeça em meu pescoço constrangido por estar em meu colo pelado.

-Filho, olhe pra mim!-Pedi. Edward me olhou sem graça.

- Você é meu bebe então me deixe cuidar de você, te proteger, te mimar, fazer tudo que um verdadeiro pai que ama o filho faz. Não fique com vergonha quando eu ti ver pelado, não tem nada demais nisso, eu também tenho um penis e um bumbum...

-Paaiiii - Edward reclamou afundando a cabeça em meu pescoço novamente com vergonha. Perai! Ele me chamou de pai?

-Você me chamou de pai?-Perguntei emocionado.

-Desculpaaa, foi sem querer, - Edward disse assustado. Tirei sua cabeça do meu pescoço e olhei em seu olhos tristes. Os meus estavam quase trasbordando de lagrimas.

-Obrigado filho, você não sabe o quanto eu esperei pra ouvir pai ou papai saindo de sua boca. Pode me chamar de pai quando quiser meu bebe. -Quando terminei de falar, lagrimas de felicidade escorriam pelo meu rosto. Edward me abraçou chorando.

-Euu, queroo ser seu filhoo, me desculpe, por ser desobediente. -Edward pediu chorando.

Meu choro aumentou com suas palavras, abracei meu bebe com mais força e chorei,chorei muito de felicidade. Eu finalmente ganhei um filho. E tenho muito amor e carinho para dar á ele. Ficamos alguns minutos abraçados. Quando minhas lagrimas pararam de escorrer, Edward se ajeitou em meu colo soltando um gemido de dor. Isso me fez lembrar que eu ainda não tinha terminado seu castigo. Não queria mais castiga-lo, mas eu tinha que acabar.

-Pai, me deixa colocar minhas calças. -Edward pediu.

-Filho, nos ainda não terminamos. -Disse e Edward arregalou os olhos assustado.

-Nãaoo, por favorr pai, eu sinto muito. -Edward choramingou.

-Edward, levante se. -Pedi. Edward se levantou já cobrindo suas partes. Levantei-me também.

Eu preciso ser forte e continuar. Edward estava na minha frente com lagrimas saindo de seus olhos.

- Filho, eu disse que você ia levar uma surra e nos ainda não terminamos-disse colocando a mão no cinto da minha calça e começando a tira-lo da calça. Quando terminei de tirar eu o dobrei em minha mão e olhei pra Edward. Ele estava muito assustado e tinha dado uns passos para trás.

-Por favor, Edward, não fuja de mim. Vem aqui!-Disse mais firme me sentando novamente na cama.

-Paiii, por favorrr, eu vou obedecerrr, nãoo me bate nãooo. -Meu filho implorou soluçando.

-_**Vem aqui agora Edward, não me faça ter que te pegar novamente. -**_Ordenei bravo.

Edward ficou alguns minutos parado sem se mexer. Estreitei os olhos e ele suspirou desanimado, mas vindo lentamente em minha direção. Edward chegou do meu lado direito. Bati no meu colo querendo que ele se deitasse. Edward deitou em meu colo já começando a chorar, eu o ajeitei.

-Porque você vai apanhar Edward?-Perguntei serio.

-Porque eeeu... Desobedeciiii.

- O que mais?

-Eeeuu... fugi?-Edward perguntou.

-Isso mesmo filho. -Disse e levantei o cinto e acertando seu traseiro com certa força.

_**SLAP***_Aiiiiee

_**SLAP***_haahhaaiiiee

_**SLAP***_papaiii doiii

_**SLAP***_ sintoo muitoo

_**SLAP***_haahhaaii

_**SLAP***_ ta doenndoo

_**SLAP***_paraaa

_**SLAP***_desculpaaa

_**SLAP***_ paiiaiii

_**SLAP***_HAAAHAAAIIEEE

_**SLAP***_AAAOOOO

_**SLAP***_DESCUULPAAA

_**SLAP***_ PARAA PAIIII

_**SLAP***_ ME PERDOOOAAA

_**SLAP***_Haahhaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii...

Soltei o cinto em cima da cama e o puxei pro meu colo, o abraçando e confortando, sussurrando palavras de amor e carinho, Edward chorava muito e se contorcia em meu colo. Depois que tinha dado a ultima cintada, com mais força ainda, vi que seu traseiro estava bem vermelho e quente.

**Pov. Edward**

Meu pai me abraçou e eu não conseguia ficar parado, minha bunda estava doendo demais. Parecia que estava pegando fogo. Meu pai ficou fazendo carinho em minhas costas e cabelo esperando que eu me acalmasse. Respirei fundo tentando parar de soluçar, mas eu ainda não conseguia. Me concentrei no cheiro de carlisle e parei de chorar. Levantei a cabeça e olhei pro meu pai. Ele me olhava com tanto amor e carinho. Me senti tão bem, apesar da minha bunda latejando.

-Dessculpaa, paiii. -Pedi arrependido pelas minhas burradas, ainda fungando.

-Shh... Shh... Calma bebe papai já te perdoou. Agora fique calmo. -Papai me consolava.

-Esta melhor agora filho?-Meu pai perguntou depois de vários minutos.

-Sim senhor, minha bunda esta doendo, mas eu to bem. -Disse pro meu pai.

-Olha a linguagem Edward. -Meu pai me repreendeu calmo. Dei meu sorriso torto e meu pai me deu um beijo na testa.

-Agora eu posso colocar a roupa pai?-Perguntei esperançoso.

Mas em vez do meu pai responder, ele levantou da cama comigo em seus braços e me levou pro banheiro. Depois me colocou em pé no chão.

Fiquei observando meu pai, arrumando algumas coisas, então resolvi perguntar.

-O que ta fazendo pai?-Perguntei super curioso.

-Eu vou te dar um banho filho, você esta muito sujo.

-Ahh pai fala serio! Eu sei toma banho sozinho. -Reclamei indignado com isso.

-Eu to falando serio Edward. Vem, tira a camisa e entra na banheira. -Carlisle disse.

Confesso que estava gostando de ser paparicado. Resolvi brincar com Carlisle e ver na onde isso ia dar.

Tirei minha camisa e entrei na banheira. Fiquei de joelhos na banheira, eu não ia ficar sentado com minha bunda dolorida.

-Filho, fica direito para que eu possa te lavar. -Meu pai pediu.

Olhei pra ele fazendo biquinho de manha e balançando a cabeça dizendo não.

-Edward, me obedeça. -Papai mandou serio.

-Paiii me deixa ficar assim, meu traseiro ta doendo. -Pedi com manha.

Meu pai suspirou concordando com a cabeça. Meu pai pegou um frasco de xampu com formato de moto e passou o xampu em minha cabeça, eu peguei o frasco e comecei a brincar, eu fazia barulho do escapamento da moto com a boca. Meu pai me olhou com um sorrisinho de lado, admirando minha brincadeira. Meu pai terminou meu banho e pegou uma toalha e o roupão.

-Levante-se filho, eu vou te secar. - Papai pediu. Fiquei triste, queria continuar brincando.

-Vamos bebe, amanha você brinca mais na banheira. - Meu pai falou.

Levantei da banheira e meu pai me secou, mas tomando cuidado com meu bumbum. Depois ele colocou o roupão e fomos pro quarto. Coloquei um conjunto de pijama azul com listras brancas e um par de meias brancas e fomos pra sala.

-Você esta com fome filho?-Meu pai perguntou.

-Um pouco pai. -Respondi.

-Bom, eu vou fazer o jantar. -Meu pai disse e foi pra cozinha.

Deitei de bruços no sofá e fiquei pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Acho que meus verdadeiros pais devem estar feliz por mim, agora eu tenho uma nova família "meu pai". E sei que ele vai cuidar muito bem de mim. Carlisle só quer me proteger e cuidar de mim, senti a sinceridade em suas palavras. Não preciso mais me preocupar comigo mesmo ou se Carlisle vai se irritar comigo e me mandar embora. Temos a eternidade toda para ficarmos juntos. Só eu e meu pai, apesar de que agora, Carlisle vai me castigar quando eu for rebelde ou desobediente. Mas vou tentar ser mais educado. Não quero viver apanhando do meu pai.

-Edward o jantar esta pronto, vem pra mesa. -Meu pai me chamou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Fui pra cozinha levando uma almofada escondida nas costas.

-Nem pense nisso rapaz. -Meu pai disse severo. como será que ele percebeu,ele nem me viu,esta de costas pra mim.

-Por favor, paiii, eu não vou conseguir me sentar nessa cadeira dura. - Implorei pro meu pai.

Carlisle ficou alguns segundos me analisando.

- Só hoje Edward,da próxima vez nem me peça, entendeu?

-Sim senhor. -Disse e fui colocar a almofada na cadeira. me sentei cuidadosamente.

Depois do jantar Carlisle arrumou a cozinha e me mandou ir escovar os dentes. Terminei de escovar e fui pra cama do meu pai. Ele estava tomando banho, peguei um livro do meu pai e comecei a folhea-lo. Minutos depois meu pai saiu do banheiro de roupão, quando ele me viu na cama dele, ele fez uma careta engraçada e foi colocar seu pijama. Depois deitou na cama ao meu lado e tirou o livro da minha mão.

-Pai, eu to lendo. -Reclamei.

-Edward ta na hora de você ir pra sua cama, não acha?-Ele perguntou.

-Não, eu vou dormir aqui hoje. -Disse me enroscando no travesseiro do meu pai, Ele sorriu.

-Tudo bem, boa noite filho. - Papai disse me puxando e me fazendo deitar em seu peito, depois nos cobriu e me deu um beijo na cabeça. Carlisle apagou a luz do abajur e começou a fazer carinho em meus cabelos ate que eu adormeci.

**Pov. carlisle**

Depois que Edward foi escovar os dentes, eu subi pro meu quarto, e fui tomar um banho, estava me sentindo exausto, com tudo o que aconteceu, mas, acima de tudo muito feliz, Edward agora me reconhece como pai, sinto que vamos viver mais felizes e em harmonia agora. Quando estava terminando meu banho, senti o cheiro de Edward em meu quarto. Terminei o banho e sai do banheiro com meu roupão. Edward estava deitado de bruços na cama enquanto folheava um livro meu. Peguei meu pijama me troquei depois fui pra cama e puxei o livro da mão de Edward.

-Pai, eu to lendo. -Ele reclamou.

-Edward, ta na hora de você ir pra sua cama não acha?-Perguntei

-Não, eu vou dormir aqui hoje. -Edward disse se enrolando com meu travesseiro. Mas que menino folgado. Daqui a pouco vai querer usar minhas roupas do hospital.

-Tudo bem, boa noite filho. -Disse e puxei Edward o fazendo deitar em meu peito. Cobrimos-nos e apaguei o abajur. Em poucos minutos Edward estava dormindo.

Continuei acariciando seus cabelos bagunçados. Depois que castiguei meu filho, ele começou a fazer coisas que eu nunca tinha visto. Quando eu lhe dei banho ele pegou o frasco de xampu e começou a brincar como se fosse uma criança de três ou quatros anos. Será que ele era assim com seus verdadeiros pais? Não, acho que não!Na verdade acho que mesmo estando ao meu lado, ele se sentia muito sozinho. E agora que ele me vê como pai, esta mais manhoso. Edward fez tanta manha hoje que tava sim parecendo um bebe. Quantas vezes Edward teve pesadelos e eu oferecia minha cama para compartilharmos e ele dizia que não. Às vezes ficava noites sem dormir com medo de pesadelos. Já conversei com ele sobre esses pesadelos, mas eram poucas respostas, ele dizia que tinha medo de ficar sozinho. Eu lhe dizia que nunca iria deixa-lo, ele acabava ficando envergonhado e mudava de assunto. Agora esta aqui dormindo ao meu lado como se fosse algo natural pra ele.

Também preciso ser mais firme com meu menino, não em relação a castigos e palmadas e sim em não deixa-lo fazer tudo que ele quer. Estou pensando seriamente em pedir as contas do hospital e sairmos dessa cidade. Procurar um lugar bem sossegado e tranquilo onde só nos dois viveremos, sem vizinhos e esperar que Edward tenha mais controle ao sangue humano.

-Papai, acorda to com fome. -Edward me chamou. Abri os olhos e ele estava me olhando deitado de lado.

-Bom dia filho. -Disse sorrindo.

-Bom dia pai. Agora levanta. -Edward disse fazendo cara de bravo.

Eu não queria me levantar, queria ficar mais alguns minutos deitado com meu bebe nos braços e...

-PAIII!-Edward me empurrou, quase cai da cama. Olhei irritado pra ele, ele se encolheu.

-Desculpa, mas eu to com fome. - Ele pediu manhoso.

Levantei da cama e estava indo em direção ao armário para me trocar quando Edward me chamou.

-Pai? Você não ta esquecendo de nada?-Me virei para olha-lo e ele estava fazendo um biquinho.

-O que eu estou esquecendo filho? -Perguntei confuso. Edward ficou em pé em cima da cama e entendeu os braços pra mim.

Acabei dando risada de todo seu dengo e manha, mas Edward não gostou e fez cara feia cruzando os braços. Cheguei perto dele e estendi meus braços para ele. Mas em vez dele me abraçar, ele pulou nos meus braços e acabamos caindo no chão. Ele caiu em cima de mim. Edward estava se segurando pra não rir.

-Ta achando engraçado Edward?-Perguntei fazendo cara de bravo.

-Sim. kkkk-Edward não se aguentou e começou a dar gargalhadas.

Meu filho não parava de rir. Acabei rindo também. Sentei no chão puxando meu filho pro meu colo e comecei a fazer cócegas em sua barriga.

-Hahahaaaa, PA-ra paiiii, hahahaaa-Edward ria divertido.

-Ok, chega de brincadeira. Vamos nos trocar e preparar o café da manha. -Disse colocando Edward em pé e me levantando também.

Peguei um conjunto de moletom confortável, e quando estava tirando meu pijama, percebi Edward me avaliando. Depois que eu tinha colocado o moletom, olhei pro meu filho e ele estava com um semblante serio.

-Eu vou me trocar. -Edward disse serio e foi pro quarto dele.

Estranhei sua atitude, mas deixei pra lá. Fui pra cozinha fazer nosso café da manha.

-Pai, eu to com fome de sangue e não de comida. -Edward disse entrando na cozinha, ainda serio.

-Tudo bem filho, eu vou esquentar duas canecas de sangue, mas depois você vai almoçar!- Falei pegando uma panela e esquentando nosso "café". Edward saiu da cozinha e foi pra sala.

Coloquei o sangue em duas canecas grandes e fui pra sala, Edward estava assistindo televisão sentado em cima de uma almofada. Será que seu bumbum ainda ta doendo? O meu deus, será que eu abusei dele? Não, eu não posso ter abusado dele né?

-Tome Edward. -Disse entregando a caneca e me sentando ao seu lado.

Tomamos nosso sangue em silencio. Edward não estava prestando atenção no desenho e eu muito menos. Depois eu vou conversar com ele, primeiro tenho que saber do porque ele esta serio.

-Carlisle, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?-Edward disse.

-Claro filho, sobre?-Perguntei nervoso.

-Não fique bravo comigo, por favor, eu só fiquei curioso.

-Pode perguntar Edward, eu não vou ficar bravo.

-Porque você tem essas marcas nas coxas?

Sabia que eu não devia ter me trocado na frente de Edward, não sei se vou conseguir falar sobre meu passado.

_***gostaram?**_

_***querem mais?**_

_***então deixe reviews, e postarei ate quinta.**_

_**Bjs.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oiiii desculpe pessoal, mas ainda faltavam alguns detalhes.**_

_**Desejo boas vindas aos novos leitores.**_

_**Obrigado pelos comentários adorei.**_

**Pov. Edward**

Depois que eu tinha visto essas marcas nas coxas do meu pai, eu fiquei curioso. Como será que ele conseguiu isso. Parece que ele levou facadas nas pernas e coxas e depois se queimou é horroroso, eu nunca tinha percebido.

Quando eu lhe perguntei sobre isso, ele ficou sem reação como se não quisesse me contar.

-Pai?-Chamei esperando uma resposta. Meu pai respirou fundo.

-Antes eu quero saber como você esta?-Meu pai perguntou triste.

-Estou bem pai. Por quê?-Perguntei confuso.

-Eu quero saber se seu bumbum ainda esta dolorido. -Papai me perguntou. Abaixei a cabeça envergonhado.

-Estou bem pai. -Disse com a cabeça baixa.

Meu pai colocou os dedos no meu queixo me fazendo olha-lo em seus olhos.

-Filho, eu quero saber se passei dos limites com você. -Meu pai disse triste.

-Não senhor. Meu bumbum ainda esta dolorido, só isso. -Disse super constrangido.

-Edward, meu pai era muito abusivo, ele que fez isso em minhas coxas. Mas filho, eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca vou passar dos limites com você. Eu te amo muito. Mas meu pai não me amava.

-Eu também te amo papai, e sei que o senhor nunca vai abusar de mim, eu confio no senhor. -Disse o abraçando. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

-Pai, o que ele fez pra deixar essas marcas. -Sussurrei indignado.

-Você quer mesmo saber filho?-Meu pai perguntou olhando pro teto.

-Se o senhor não se importar...

-Tudo bem filho.

_**Flash black**_

Meu pai saiu para verificar uma denuncia sobre lobisomens, e eu estava no meu quarto estudando. Meu sonho é ser medico, mas meu pai não deixa. Ele acha que eu tenho que seguir com sua carreira de pastor e matar as criaturas sobrenaturais.

Já estou cansado dessa vida, meu pai nunca me amou e só me maltrata. Sei que deve ter sido duro pra ele me criar sozinho. Mas acho que isso não e motivo pra ele me maltratar, me desprezar e não me amar. Minha mãe morreu dias depois em que eu nasci ela teve uma infecção e acabou não resistindo. Quem cuidou e tentou me proteger varias vezes da fúria e abusos do meu pai, foi minha tia, Irmã da minha mãe que veio morar conosco pra cuidar de mim. Mas muitas vezes ela não conseguia segurar meu pai e ele acabava me espancando ate tirar sangue de minha pele. Mas faz quatro anos que ela sumiu. Acho que meu pai tem algo a ver com isso. ele nunca gostou dela. Sempre a mandou embora e ela não ia. Ele não gostava quando ela tentava me proteger, meu pai já chegou a bater nela, por minha causa.

-**Carlisle, vem aqui agora**!-Meu pai chegou e pelo visto furioso. Escondi meus livros, porque se ele descobrisse que eu ainda estudo, queimaria meu livros e só deus sabe o que ele poderia fazer comigo.

Quando eu estava saindo do quarto, vi meu pai subindo muito furioso. Abaixei a cabeça e fui em sua direção. Pelo visto hoje eu vou apanhar muito.

-VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVIU TE CHAMAR, MOLEQUE INGRATO. -Meu pai berrou e me agarrou pelo cotovelo e começou a me arrastar ate o celeiro.

Quando chegamos no celeiro, ele me jogou em cima das lenhas, que eu tinha cortado mais cedo.

-CADÊ O RESTO DAS LENHAS QUE EU TE MANDEI CORTAR, CARLISLE!

- Você me jogou em cima delas.

***PAFT.**

-CALA A SUA BOCA, ANTES QUE EU TE ARREBENTE. -Ele gritou depois que me deu um forte tapa na cara.

-**Eu mandei você cortar muitas lenhas e não só isso. Como eu vou queimar os lobisomens com esse pingo de lenha? RESPONDA? *PAFT...**

- Senhor tem bastante lenha. -Disse passando a mão na minha boca, limpando o sangue dos meus lábios.

-JÁ ME CANSEI DE VOCÊ CARLISLE. -Ele berrou novamente e me puxou pelo braços me fazendo levantar.

Depois ele foi e pegou o chicote. Tirei minha roupa submisso e fui ate as correntes que estavam penduradas no teto. Se eu não me apresentasse submisso, ele poderia me matar de pancadas. Meu pai prendeu meus pulsos e começou a me bater.

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

Meu pai descia o chicote nas minhas pernas com tanta força, que se eu não estivesse preso pelas correntes já teria caído no chão.

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

Estava sentindo muita dor, sentia o sangue escorrendo pelas pernas. Mas continuei em silencio, eu não ia chorar.

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh**

**Crassh crassh crassh crassh crassh **

**Crassh crassh crassh Crassh Crassh**

Finalmente ele parou, minhas pernas estão inchadas e cheia de cortes. E sangrando demais. Ele saiu do celeiro e me deixou amarrado. Minutos depois ele voltou com um balde na mão. Era água e sal que ele iria jogar nas minhas feridas. Enrijeci para não gritar de dor. Meu pai chegou perto de mim e virou o balde nas minhas pernas.

AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Acordei sentindo muita dor, acho que desmaiei. Olhei ao meu redor e já estava escuro. Eu continuava preso nas correntes.

Como meu próprio pai pode fazer isso comigo. Eu faço tudo que ele manda, mas ele nunca esta satisfeito. Orei em silencio para deus, que se eu conseguisse sobreviver aos abusados do meu pai, e se um dia eu tivesse filho, eu nunca iria abusa-los desse jeito. Isso não esta certo.

Quando eu era pequeno e meu pai viajava a procura de seres sobrenaturais, eu ficava com minha tia e às vezes quando eu era travesso, minha tia me dava umas palmadas, mas depois me perdoava e abraçava me consolando. Como eu queria que meu pai fosse assim.

Fiquei ate o dia amanhecer nas correntes, dolorido, com fome e frio, ate que meu pai entrou no celeiro com um machado.

-VOCÊ VAI CORTAR LENHA SEM PARAR ATE A NOITE. E AI DE VOCÊ SE NÃO ME OBEDECER. EU TE QUEBRO NO CHICOTE ENTENDEU?-Ele berrava enquanto me tirava das correntes. Cai de joelhos no chão.

-Sim senhor. -Respondi tremendo de dor.

Ele saiu do celeiro e eu comecei a cortar as lenhas. Anos depois percebi que as marcas daquele abuso tinham ficado e nunca mais iria sair.

_**Fim do flash Black**_

**Pov. Edward**

Depois que Carlisle me contou sobre suas marcas, eu fiquei em choque. Como Carlisle pode ter um mostro como seu pai. Carlisle e uma pessoa tão bondosa e amorosa, não merecia viver desse jeito.

-Eu sinto muito Carlisle. -Sussurrei triste.

-Isso já passou filho, não fique triste. Eu confesso que estava apavorado quando te castiguei, com medo de passar dos limites. Mas eu te amo muito, e nunca farei nada pra te prejudicar filho, nunca. -Meu pai disse com lagrimas nos olhos. Sentei em seu colo e o abracei com muita força.

-Eu também te amo papai, e sei que o senhor vai sempre cuidar de mim. -Disse emocionado.

-Sempre meu filho, sempre.

Acabamos passando o dia no quarto do meu pai, ele lendo varias historias pra mim, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. Adorei saber que ele tinha pedido uns dias de folga e que iríamos passar todo esse tempo juntos.

_UMA SEMANA DEPOIS..._

Meu pai voltou a trabalhar hoje. Mas ele me prometeu que sempre vai pegar dias de folgas e iremos passar esses dias juntos. Minha semana com meu pai foi maravilhosa. Nadamos no rio, caçamos juntos e brincamos muito de bola. E ele ainda me levou numa livraria. Minha garganta doeu quando eu senti o cheiro de sangue humano, mas meu pai me ajudou a me controlar e graças a deus eu não ataquei ninguém.

Ontem à tarde, meu pai me disse que ia deixar algumas tarefas escolares pra eu fazer enquanto ele trabalha, eu argumentei com ele que não queria, porque não ia envelhecer mesmo, então pra que estudar?Mas ele não quis nem saber, disse que era pra eu fazer tudo ate que ele chegasse do serviço. Ai eu fiz a burrice de dar birra gritando com ele dizendo que não ia fazer nada. Mas sabe o que eu consegui? Uma bela palmada e ainda fiquei de castigo durante uma hora no canto da sala. Depois meu pai me chamou e disse que eu tinha que estudar, porque quando eu pudesse me controlar com o sangue humano, ele iria me colocar na escola, e que não me faria mal nenhum em estudar. e ainda me deu duas escolhas,ou eu fazia minhas tarefas por bem ,ou eu fazia minhas tarefas com um bumbum dolorido. Enfim estou aqui estudando álgebra, não quero sentir a mão do meu pai no meu traseiro tão cedo.

-Oi filho, tudo bem por aqui?-Meu pai perguntou entrando na sala.

-Tudo ok pai, agora eu posso parar de estudar, eu já to cansado e com fome. -Resmunguei.

-Claro filho, mas você almoçou né?-Papai perguntou serio.

-Sim senhor.

-Deixe me ver o que você fez hoje!-Meu pai disse pegando meus livros e os avaliando.

-Muito bem Edward. Porque você não vai tomar um banho enquanto eu faço o jantar. -Meu pai me elogiou e já me mandou pro banho.

-Ta pai, eu vou. Mas eu quero comer macarrão com queijo. -Disse suspirando aborrecido.

-Ok, vem cá?-Me pai disse estendendo os braços.

Eu o abracei e ele me rodou em seus braços me fazendo rir, depois me pós no chão e me deu um tapinha na bunda.

-Chuveiro agora, você esta muito fedido. -Meu pai disse brincando.

Peguei minhas roupas no quarto e fui pro banheiro. Tomei meu banho calmamente, depois coloquei meu pijama e desci pra sala. Meu pai estava na cozinha, já que ele tomava banho no hospital pra tirar todo o cheiro de sangue humano de cima dele. Quando entrei na sala e vi algo muito grande com um lençol por cima, do lado da janela. Aproximei-me curioso e tirei o lençol. Era um lindo piano cor de marfim, nem o meu antigo piano era bonito com esse. Tinha ate um banquinho do lado. Passei os dedos com ternura em cima das teclas o admirando.

-Gostou bebe?-Meu pai perguntou, ele estava encostado na porta da sala com um sorriso de lado.

-Éee... pra mim?-Perguntei com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Todo seu Edward. -Meu pai disse e veio me abraçar.

-Obrigado papai, muito obrigado. -Disse pulando de alegria.

-De nada filho. Bom vamos jantar e depois você toca um pouco ta?

-Ta pai, então vamos logo. -Disse apressado puxando meu pai pra cozinha.

-Calma Edward, o piano não vai fugir não. -Meu pai disse rindo.

Depois do jantar nos sentamos no banquinho e toquei uma musica que minha mãe tinha me ensinado.

-Edward, eu quero que você continue estudando, e você brinca com o piano nas horas vagas ok?

-Aaahhh pai... - Parei de reclamar, quando meu pai cruzou os braços e me deu um olhar severo.

-Sim senhor pai. -Disse humilde. Não quero perder meu presente.

-Ótimo, brinque um pouco enquanto eu vou pro escritório fazer umas pesquisas. -Meu pai disse me dando um beijo na testa e saindo da sala.

_**Continua...**_

**Depende de vocês.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volteiii pessoal !**

**Agradeço todos os comentários e novos leitores, adoro vocês S2! : )**

**Pessoal, agradeçam também há nossa amiga Biasfa por ter me ajudado neste capitulo. Por favor não esqueçam ou ela vai me matar kkkk.**

_**Pov. Carlisle**_

Já faz seis maravilhosos meses que Edward me aceitou como pai. Toda vez que meu filho me chama de "pai" ou "papai", meu coração parece que vai explodir de tanta felicidade. Confesso que mimo demais meu bebe, ele às vezes é muito manhoso, e eu adoro seus biquinhos, e aqueles olhinhos dourados brilhando de felicidade quando toca seu piano, principalmente quando toca sua musica favorita _"grand allegros em do menor"_.

Meu filho também adora ler, mas odeia fazer as lições que deixo para ele. Mas desde o ultimo castigo por não fazer a lição, ele parou de reclamar e faz tudo que eu mando.

Estou assinando os últimos relatórios antes de ir pra casa. Prometi pro meu filho que iria leva-lo há uma pequena viagem de caça, vamos amanha cedo e passaremos um fim de semana maravilhoso na floresta, brincando e passando um tempo de pai e filho.

Estaciono o carro na garagem, pego minha maleta medica e entro na cozinha. Estranho, esta tudo silencioso. Aspiro o ar e sinto o cheiro de flores silvestres do meu filho. Ele deve estar dormindo ou lendo no quarto.

Deixo minha maleta no escritório e vou pro meu quarto. Edward esta deitado e todo coberto. Percebo que sua respiração esta muito ofegante. Chego perto do meu filho e tiro o cobertor de sua cabeça. Meu bebe esta dormindo profundamente, passo os dedos em sua bochecha e percebo que Edward esta queimando de febre.

-Edward, filho? Acorde!- tentei acordar Edward, mas ele não se mexia.

Entrei no banheiro em velocidade vampiresca e molhei uma toalha de rosto com água fria, voltei pro quarto e coloquei sobre a testa do meu filho.

-Aiii, frio... Paii. Friooo. - Edward abriu os olhos reclamando.

-Calma bebe, você esta muito quente. O que você esta sentindo filho?-perguntei preocupado. Edward se encolheu um pouco na cama.

-Dor pai. -Edward disse fechando os olhos.

-Aonde filho? Perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

-No corpo todo, tudo doiii. - Edward disse e lagrimas começaram a rolar em suas bochechas.

-Calma filho, eu vou pegar minha maleta e já volto. -disse nervoso com o estado do meu filho.

Voltei pro quarto já tirando um termômetro retal da maleta. Sentei- me ao lado de Edward.

-Filho, preciso tirar sua temperatura. -disse com receio. Espero que ele não fique constrangido.

-Ahh paiii, eu to cansadooo. -Edward disse manhoso.

-Eu sei bebe, mas o papai precisa. -disse levantando Edward e o sentando em meu colo. Dei um beijo em sua testa.

-Filho ta vendo esse termômetro?- perguntei pra Edward. Ele só balançou a cabeça.

-Eu vou ter que coloca-lo no seu reto!-disse e Edward fez uma cara confusa.

- O que é reto pai?-Edward perguntou curioso.

-Edward, eu vou introduzir esse termômetro no seu anus. - disse o avaliando.

Edward pulou do meu colo com os olhos arregalados, dando passos para trás.

-NÃOOO, paiii fala serio, isso não tem graça. - Edward disse encostado na parede com medo.

-Filho, eu não estou brincando. É o único termômetro que eu tenho. Você não devia ter quebrado o outro pra ficar brincando com as bolinhas de mercúrio. - disse levantando da cama.

- Paiii, eu já to melhoorr não precisa disso. - Edward disse fazendo biquinho.

- Chega bebe. Vamos tirar logo sua temperatura. - disse ficando impaciente.

Edward balançou a cabeça "não" freneticamente. Peguei Edward pelo cotovelo e o levei ate a cama. Sentei-me e puxei Edward pro meu colo de bruços e o segurei. Tirei seu pijama e sua cueca, deixando seu bumbum pálido à mostra. Edward gritava e esperneava em meu colo, segurei sua cintura firme com a mão direta e massageei seus cabelos com a outra.

-Acalme-se filho, prometo que vai ser rapidinho. -tentei acalma-lo, mas não adiantou.

-Me largaaa, paiiii, me soltaaa, eu não vou deixar você colocar isso em mimm. - Edward sacudiu as pernas com tanta força que acabou me acertando. Irritei-me com sua birra.

**CHEGA** _**PAFT* **_Aiiiii

**DE **_**PAFT* **_Por favorrr

**BIRRA** _**PAFT* **_ Paraaaa

**EDWARD** _**PAFT* **_Descuulpaaaa

-Edward, estou perdendo a paciência com você. -o repreendi parando com as palmadas.- Fique quieto e relaxe o bumbum.-pedi mais suavemente. Edward não disse nada, mas continuou chorando. Peguei o termômetro e separei suas nadegas.

-Filho, eu vou colocar agora, relaxe. - disse e comecei a introduzir o termômetro.

-AIIII DOIIII TIRAAA PAIIII... TIRAAAA... - Meu bebe se contorcia tentado colocar o braço pra trás pra tirar o termômetro, segurei seus braços. E comecei a balança-lo levemente.

-Calma filho, já ta acabando. -disse e graças a deus o termômetro apitou.

Puxei delicadamente e verifiquei sua temperatura, estava bem alta. Coloquei o termômetro de lado e levantei Edward, que estava chorando baixinho de vergonha, o deitei na cama. Edward virou de bruços e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando se esconder de mim.

-Filho, olhe pra mim?-pedi com carinho. Mas Edward não se mexeu e começou a chorar mais alto.

Peguei minha maleta e fiz uma injeção pra abaixar a febre e parar a dor mais rápido.

-Edward, eu vou te dar uma injeção, ela vai abaixar sua febre. - disse e passei o algodão com álcool no seu bumbum e apliquei a injeção.

-AIIIIII, AIII AIII.- Edward gritava, mas não tentou me impedir.

Joguei a seringa fora e me deitei ao lado de meu bebe, cobri-o com um lençol e o puxei pros meus braços. Vou esperar pra examina-lo.

Fiquei em silencio, dando um tempo pro meu menino se acalmar. Ele ainda esta chorando. Sei que ele ficou envergonhado, mas eu precisava verificar sua febre.

Não estava mais aguentando os soluços do meu filho. Era um choro de vergonha,tristeza, magoa e dor. Abracei Edward mais forte.

-Por favor filho, acalme se.-sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto passava a mão em suas costas.

Meu deus o que eu faço? Meu bebe esta magoado comigo e não sei mais o que fazer! Eu vou ter que força-lo a conversar comigo. Ajeitei-me na cama e fiz com que Edward se virasse pra mim. Mas em vez dele olhar pra mim, afundou a cabeça em meu peito.

Mas do nada, Edward começou a tossir descontroladamente, levantei e puxei Edward para que ele ficasse sentado, mas isso não ajudou...

-UUAAGHH... Edward vomitou em cima de mim. Pulei da cama todo sujo e peguei Edward nos meus braços, o levei pro banheiro. Coloquei meu filho na frente do vaso sanitário,caso ele queira vomitar mais.

Liguei a banheira e a deixei enchendo. Edward estava fungando, cheguei perto dele.

- Papai vai te dar um banho, ta filho?-perguntei, mas Edward continuou sem me olhar e sem falar comigo.

Tirei sua camiseta e o coloquei sentado no meio da banheira. Olhei pras minhas roupas, e elas estão sujas de sangue e o café da manha que Edward comeu. Resolvi entrar no banho junto com meu garoto. Tirei minha roupa, ficando só de cueca e me sente atrás de Edward, fiz com ele encostasse a cabeça em meu peito novamente.

-Filho, se você não quer falar comigo, tudo bem. Mas quero que saiba que eu te amo muito bebe. O papai não mediu a sua temperatura daquele jeito pra te envergonhar, foi porque precisei bebe. Esse é o jeito mais fácil pra nos vampiros também. Não se sinta constrangido, eu sou seu pai e medico, eu nunca irei te machucar filho. Confie em mim, estou muito triste, porque sei que você esta magoado com o papai...

-Eeeuu não to magoadooo. Eee seiii que o senhorrr me amaaa...-meu bebe me interrompeu. Fiquei aliviado que ele resolveu falar comigo.

-Olhe pra mim filho?-pedi com muito amor na voz.

-Eeuu... Nãooo possooo...-Edward voltou a chorar.

-Porque filho?-perguntei confuso.

- Tooo com vergonhaaaa.

- Oh meu baby, não fique com vergonha. Quando papai cuidou de você no hospital, tive que medir sua temperatura igual hoje, mas você não se lembra, por que estava inconsciente. – disse, mostrando que ele não precisa ter vergonha de mim, seu pai.

-Verdade?-Edward sussurrou com a voz cansada, provavelmente por causa do choro.

-Verdade filho. Não quero que você tenha vergonha do papai ta?

-Eu vou tentar pai.- Edward disse e olhou pra mim dando um sorriso torto.

-Eu te amo bebe.- disse beijando o alto de sua cabeça.

-Também te amo papaii.

Ficamos alguns minutos aproveitando a banheira em silencio. Edward já tinha se acalmado. Percebi que ele estava quase dormindo.

-Filho, vamos sair. Ai deixo você dormir ok?

- Taaa...- Edward bocejou de sono.

Sai da banheira e tirei minha cueca, depois me sequei e enrolei a toalha na cintura, pegue a toalha de Edward e dei para que ele se secasse.

Levei Edward pro seu quarto, ele se sentou na cama enquanto eu peguei seu pijama.

-Se vista filho, eu vou limpar meu quarto e já volto.-disse indo pra porta.

Coloquei meu pijama e tirei todo o jogo de cama. Coloquei tudo num saco de lixo e levei pra garagem. Depois me livro do saco.

-Filho, pode vim pro quarto. -chamei Edward.

Edward entrou no quarto e já foi deitando na cama. Coloquei a mala ao lado da cama. Edward ficou rígido na cama e arregalou os olhos.

-Não se preocupe filho, eu não vou por o termômetro em você.-disse e Edward relaxou aliviado.

Dei uma bela examinada em meu filho, e felizmente ele só estava com uma gripe forte. Um ou dois dias de repouso, uns comprimidos e uma dieta balanceada e Edward vai estar ótimo.

-Pronto filho, você só estava gripado, em dois dias estará ótimo.-disse guardando minhas coisas na maleta.

-Esta com fome?

-Não pai, só com sono.-Edward resmungou cansado. Peguei a cartela de comprimidos e coloquei dois comprimidos na boca de Edward e o ajudei a tomar um pouco de água. Depois apaguei a luz do quarto e me deitei ao seu lado.

Edward dormiu em segundos. Coitado do meu bebe, esta exausto. Pena que agora não poderemos ir há nossa viagem de caça. Edward vai ficar bravo, mas não posso arriscar sua saúde. Iremos ficar em casa.

[...]

_**Pov. Edward**_

Acordei com o sol forte entrando pela janela, o que é um milagre, fazer sol nesse fim de mundo. Pelo visto deve ser tarde, meu pai deve estar no escritório.

Pelo menos hoje estou me sentindo super bem e disposto pra nossa viagem. Levantei da cama e fui pro banheiro, escovei meus dentes e lavei o rosto, depois fui pro meu quarto e troquei de roupa. Quando estava indo pro corredor, senti cheiro de panquecas, Carlisle esta na cozinha. Corri pra cozinha, mas quando vi meu pai, comecei a dar gargalhadas com seu estado. Meu pai estava todo sujo de farinha e tinha ate massa de panquecas no cabelo dele.

Meu pai não gostou nada por eu ter dado risada dele. Ele cruzou os braços e me encarou ameaçadoramente, depois começou a caminhar em minha direção. Fiquei morrendo de medo, acabei dando alguns passos pra trás tentando fugir mas acabei encostando-se à parede e fiquei sem saída. Meu pai estava na minha frente.

-Esta achando engraçado Edward cullen?-Carlisle perguntou com um sorriso ameaçador no canto da boca.

Fala serio. Será que estou em apuros só porque dei risada? Tentei ler sua mente, mas ela estava bloqueada. Acho que Carlisle acordou de péssimo humor e não gostou que eu fiquei zombando dele.

-Dessculpaaa, paiii, eu não vou riirr maisss.-choraminguei.

Mas pelo visto não adiantou, meu pai levantou o braço e eu fechei os olhos com medo da primeira palmada. Mas em vez de sentir a dor do tapa, eu senti os braços do meu pai em volta de mim e ele começou a se esfregar e sujar minhas roupas e cabelo com farinha, abri os olhos bravo, e tentei sair do seu aperto, mas como meu pai é mais forte que eu, fiquei preso e Carlisle começou a rir de mim.

Papai me arrastou ate o balcão ainda rindo e pegou a calda de chocolate, depois me lambuzou todo. Da cabeça aos pés. Merda agora estou todo melecado e sujo e eu odeio tomar banho logo cedo.

Olhei pro meu pai que ainda estava rindo e cerrei os olhos pra ele.

-O que? Eu não posso brincar com meu filho?- papai perguntou animado.

-Não tem graça, seu chato. Você me sujou todo.-disse fazendo biquinho bravo.

- Ahhh filho, não faz bico. Vem cá, me da um abraço?-papai pediu, mas antes que ele me abraçasse eu peguei a caixa de leite que estava no balcão e me vinguei.

- Edward cullen, agora eu te pego moleque.- papai disse, e eu sai correndo, mas acabei escorregando e caindo de cara no chão.

Meu pai caiu também e começamos a brincar de lutinhas no chão no meio de risadas.

[...]

Depois que a cozinha estava limpa e nos tínhamos tomado banho, sentamos-nos à mesa e tomamos nosso café da manha ou melhor almoçamos, pois já era uma da tarde.

-Pai, quando nos vamos pra nossa viagem?-perguntei pro meu pai que já tinha terminado seu café e estava lendo o jornal. Carlisle deu um suspiro e largou o jornal.

-Filho, nos vamos adiar nossa viagem, você precisa descansar baby.

-Ahhh paiii, mas eu já to melhorrr.-reclamei indignado com meu pai.

-Filho, não discuta comigo. Nos vamos ficar em casa. Podemos aproveitar que eu não vou trabalhar e nos divertir muito aqui mesmo, que tal?-papai tentou negociar.

-Mas você me promete, que me leva no próximo fim de semana?-perguntei com manha.

-Claro filho, eu vou fazer o possível pra te levar.-papai disse sorrindo.

-Ok.-resmunguei triste.

-Não fique triste filho. O que você quer fazer agora?-Carlisle me perguntou tentando me animar.

Tínhamos varias coisas pra fazer juntos, meu pai pode ler pra mim ou podemos jogar algum tipo de jogo...

-Pai vamos brincar lá fora, aproveitar que tem sol?-perguntei animado.

-Claro filho, vamos então.- meu pai disse levantando-se da cadeira.

Saímos pro quintal, e ficamos debaixo das arvores próximo a casa, assim não correríamos risco de alguém chegar e nos ver brilhando como diamantes. Meu pai parecia um moleque com suas roupas tão infantis. Ele tava de bermuda xadrez, camiseta azul e chinelo de couro.

Odeio quando meu pai usa esse chinelo, se desobedeço ele, logo levo chinelada na bunda, e essas porcarias dói de mais, não tanto como o cinto, mas dói muito. prefiro quando ele usa sapato,bom, minha bunda prefere.

-Edward, você já sabe do que quer brincar?- meu pai perguntou. Mas ele estava concentrado olhando para uma grande arvore, cheia de galhos grossos.

- Não pai, o que nós podemos fazer?- perguntei. Não entendi porque meu pai não parava de olhar pra arvore, ela era bonita e só, não tinha nada de mais.

-Hum, o que você acha de nos construímos uma casa na arvore?-Carlisle perguntou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Nossa adorei a ideia, uma casa na arvore, apesar de que vai demorar um pouco pra ela ficar pronta. Eu e meu pai iremos fazer algo juntos e depois poderemos brincar bastante dentro da casinha.

-Legal pai. Vamos.-disse pulando de alegria e batendo palmas.

-Vem bebe, vamos pra cidade comprar as coisas.- meu pai disse rindo da minha alegria e pegando minha mão.

-Mas pai, e o sol?- perguntei começando a me desanimar.

- Não tem problema filho, eu vou levar um guarda sol. Vamos?

[...]

Estamos no carro voltando pra casa. Meu pai ta bravo comigo e disse que quando nos chegarmos em casa, vou ficar meia hora de castigo no canto da sala, saco. Nos compramos bastante coisas para o casinha, madeiras, tintas , pregos , porta , janelas e compramos até tapete e cortina, ai pedi pro meu pai comprar alguns doces e ele concordou com a condição que eu escolhesse apenas um. Meu pai não gosta que eu fique comendo besteiras, principalmente chocolate. Quando chegamos há doceria, eu me descontrolei e comecei a reclamar que queria vários doces. Final da historia, fiz birra com direito a bater o pé no chão e cruzar os braços desafiando meu pai. Ganhei uma chinelada com o maldito chinelo e fui arrastado pela orelha pro carro e sem doces. Sorte que a doceria estava vazia,ou eu acabaria morrendo de vergonha.

Chegamos em casa e eu sai do carro irritado e esfregando meu traseiro que estava latejando com uma só chinelada, papai me bateu tão forte que parecia que levei umas três cintadas.

-Pro canto da sala agora, meu jovem.-papai ordenou bravo.

Encontrei um canto. Meu pai entrou na sala e guardou seus documentos.

-Não saia desse canto ate eu vir te buscar.- papai disse e foi pro quintal.

[...]

Já estava ficando com raiva e meu pai não vinha me buscar, ele estava lá fora arrumando as coisas perto da arvore. Acho que meu pai se esqueceu de mim, pareci que estou aqui há horas.

Meu pai entrou na sala e sentou na sofá atrás de mim. Os segundos foram passando e nada de Carlisle me liberar do castigo, tentei entrar em sua mente e não vi nada.

-Edward, sente-se aqui.-ufa ate que enfim. Sai do canto e sentei ao lado do meu pai, fiquei de cabeça baixa.

-Olhe pra mim filho.- olhei em seus olhos e vi que meu pai estava decepcionado comigo, senti meus olhos enchendo de lagrimas.

-Desculpaa paiii, eu prometo que não faço birraaa.-chorei de vergonha e de ser um péssimo filho. Meu pai faz tudo por mim e eu só o decepciono. Sou mesmo um filho ingrato.

- Não chore filho, você foi punido e esta perdoado.-papai disse me puxando pro seu colo.

-Mas filho, se isso acontecer novamente, você vai levar mais que uma chinelada e vai ficar uma semana de castigo. Estou sendo leve com você, porque precisamos começar a construir a casa na arvore. Entendeu mocinho?

-Sim senhor, me desculpe.- pedi com manha.

-Sempre filho. agora vá lavar o rosto, estou te esperando lá fora.

_**Continuaaa.**_

_**Gostaram? Querem algo?**_

_**Então comentem!**_

_**Há e não se esqueçam de agradecer a Biasfa por favooor, não quero morrer, tenho dois filhos pra criar kkk.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oi pessoal, desculpa pela longa demora, mas meu computador queimou e mandei pro conserto, mas não tinha solução. Agora estou de volta.**_

_**Amei todos os reviews, perguntas e ideias, podem perguntar e mandar ideias há vontade. Só espero que tenham paciência, pois colocarei um personagem por vez, isso pode acontecer ha cada cinco ou seis capítulos, até a família Cullen estiver completa.**_

_**Respondendo há algumas perguntas.**_

_**Biasfa: Você não fara nada comigo. Tem bastante agradecimentos ha você mocinha. Kk**_

_**Milefanis-cullen: Edward tem dezesseis anos, mas as vezes ele agira muito infantil.**_

_**Eskarlet14: Em breve, postarei mais uns dois ou três capítulos, ai Esme entrara na história e assim por diante.**_

_**Maria cullen: Terá sim algumas cenas de ciúmes, mas só quando Esme chegar.**_

Chapter 6

_Pov. Carlisle_

Confesso que minha vontade, era de estrangular aquele pescoçinho magrelo do meu garoto. Como Edward pôde fazer birra numa doceira? mas tenho certeza que ele ainda está sentindo o gostinho do meu chinelo no traseiro. Só não castiguei meu filho quando chegamos em casa, porque quero passar esses dias com ele, sem brigas, discussões, e castigos. E a ideia de fazer a casa na arvore e uma ótima oportunidade de passarmos um tempo juntos, pai e filho.

Enquanto Edward estava no banheiro, resolvi fazer uns lanches e alguns refrescos. Depois que terminei coloquei tudo numa cesta de piquenique, junto com uma toalha, as aspirinas de Edward e duas garrafas de agua.

Sai de casa e coloquei a cesta em um galho próximo há grande arvore. Nossa Edward está demorando demais, já tinha arrumado tudo, só faltava construir. Comecei fazendo a plataforma na arvore e cruzei as tabuas e finalmente fiz um quadrado de tabuas envolta da arvore, usei vários pregos para fixa-la e não ter perigo da arvore cair.

Parei de construir, quando vi meu filho saindo de casa lentamente e com a cabeça abaixada. Ele parecia muito triste e abatido. Fiquei observando até que Edward estava a dois passos de distância.

-Pronto pra ajudar o papai a construir filho? - perguntei com calma e carinho.

Mas em vez de me responde, Edward me agarrou num abraço sufocante, acabei dando uns passos pra trás com o impacto. Retribui o abraço dando uma leve massagem em suas costas, foi então que percebi que meu bebezinho está chorando baixinho.

-O que foi filho? Porque está chorando? - perguntei preocupado e angustiado.

Mas Edward não me respondeu e me agarrou mais forte, como se fosse uma despedida, fiquei muito nervoso com seu estado. Consegui me soltar de seu aperto e olhei e seus olhos, as lagrimas não paravam de escorrer por seu rosto.

-Meu filho, não chore, conta pro papai, porque você está chorando desse jeito? - pedi angustiado com o sofrimento do meu filho.

-M- me p-per-doa-aaa...-Edward pediu aos prantos e soluçando muito.

-Calma filho, eu já te perdoei pela birra, lembra? Não precisa mais chorar ok? - Disse com amor e carinho, secando suas lagrimas com meu lenço.

-Na-naaoo e pela birra, e por ser um péssimo filhooo...- Edward falou soluçando e senti meu coração ficando apertado como se isso fosse possível.

- Baby, olha pra mim, você não é um péssimo filho. Eu te amo do jeitinho que você é, com suas manhas, dengos, travessuras e até de suas birras, nunca irei te odiar ou pensar que você é um péssimo filho. Tudo que você conseguira com elas, será um bumbum vermelho e dolorido, mas nunca meu filho, minha rejeição ou meu ódio. Entendeu meu filhote? - perguntei fazendo carinho em seu rostinho triste. Consegui um leve sorriso torto do meu filho.

-Ta pai, mas o senhor promete que nunca me abandonara? - meu filho teimoso perguntou, seus olhos brilhando de medo e pânico.

- Edward que pergunta mais boba, eu nunca irei te abandonar ok? Vamos, chega desse chororô e vem me ajudar aqui. - disse pegando em sua mão e puxando até aonde estavam as tabuas.

-Ed, eu já fiz a base da casinha, agora me ajude a fazer as paredes, o chão e o teto.

- Ta papai. - Edward disse se sentando na frente das tabuas e começando a trabalhar.

[...]

Ficamos até depois do crepúsculo fazendo as paredes. Tomamos nosso lanches com calma e até brincamos um pouco. Verifiquei meu filho e ele já estava melhor, mas continuei com seus remédios, meu baby não gostou muito, mas tomou sem escândalos.

A casinha estava quase pronta, agora só falta colocar a porta, janelas, pintar e decorar. Mas é melhor deixar pra terminar amanhã, Edward está cansado mas como é teimoso não admite.

-Vem filho, vamos entrar, amanhã cedo nos terminamos. - chamei Edward, que tentava esconder um bocejo de sono com as duas mãos.

-Aaahh paiii, mas já estamos acabando. - cruzei os braços lhe dando um olhar severo.

- Pra casa agora mocinho, e direto pro chuveiro. Vou guardar as coisas e já subo. - ordenei seriamente. Edward bateu o pé no chão, pronto pra dar birra.

- _**Agora, Edward cullen.**_

Edward correu pra casa assustado com minha voz, quando ele entrou em casa dei uma risadinha baixa. Algumas horas atrás ele estava me pedindo perdão achando que era um péssimo filho e agora já quer fazer birra. Só meu filho mesmo.

Guardei quase todas as ferramentas e as coisas da arvore na garagem e já tranquei, peguei a cesta do piquenique e voltei pra casa. Dei uma rápida arrumada na cozinha já que não vamos mais usa-la hoje. Tranquei as portas e fechei as janelas aproveitando pra apagar todas as luzes e subi pro meu quarto. Edward estava no meu banheiro tomando banho. Pra não perder tempo, já arrumei meu pijama e o pijama de Edward na cama.

-PAAIIEEE esqueci a toalha. - Edward gritou do banheiro. Revirei os olhos com seu grito e peguei a toalha pro meu filho travesso.

Dei-lhe a toalha e enquanto Edward se secava fui tomar meu banho também.

-Escove os dentes filho. - o lembrei, Edward odeia escovar os dentes.

-AAahhhh... sim senhor. - Edward começou a reclamar mas até eu lhe dar aquele olhar, ele concordou sabiamente.

[...]

Entrei no quarto e Edward estava sentado na cama com um livro na mão me olhando inocentemente.

Vesti meu pijama, coloquei a tolha no banheiro pra secar, apaguei a luz e Edward ligou o abajur, ele tem medo do escuro. Sempre dormimos com o abajur aceso.

Deitei ao seu lado e Edward deitou em meu peito me entregando o livro. Era moby Dick, Edward adora esse livro.

[...]

Edward dormiu em meu peito, eu não me canso de dar carinho pro meu garoto. Tento ser um bom pai solteiro. As vezes sinto que Edward também sente falta de ter uma mãe, que cuide dele, enquanto estou no hospital, lhe mime mais que eu... Não quero nem pensar nisso. Não quero dividir meu bebe com ninguém. Acho que não suportaria ver Edward sendo mimado, abraçado com carinho por outra pessoa. Só EU posso fazer isso.

[...]

_Pov. Edward_

Sentei na cama esfregando meus olhos, ainda estava com sono, mas meu pai não está mais na cama e eu não quero ficar sozinho, ainda está escuro. Que ninguém saiba, mas quando meu pai vai fazer plantão a noite no hospital, eu fico com todas as luzes de casa ligadas, e fico escondido debaixo das cobertas, mal consigo dormir, de tanto pavor. Meu pai não sabe disso, tenho vergonha de contar pra ele.

-Papai? – chamei com medo. Esperei alguns segundos e não ouvi nada.

-Papaaiii?- aumentei um pouco a voz e nada ainda.

Comecei a ficar desesperado, onde será que meu pai está? Será que ele foi caçar? Estou tão nervoso, que nem consigo entrar em sua mente ou sentir seu perfume. Entrei debaixo do cobertor e senti meus olhos começando a arder... lagrimas começaram a escorrer.

"**Relâmpago "**

-Aaaaiiiiii- gritei de medo assustado com o relâmpago. Eu já disse que morro de medo de relâmpagos, trovoadas e raios? Nem tinha percebido que estava caindo uma tempestade. A cada minuto que passava meu pânico aumentava.

"**Relâmpago "**

-AAAHHH PAPAAAIIIII- merda a luz acabou. Eu queroo meu paaiii.

Comecei a soluçar de tanto chorar, estava tudo escuro não conseguia enxergar nem com minha super visão. Escutei um enorme barulho, de algo caindo lá fora. Porque Carlisle tinha que me deixar sozinho, meu deus me ajuda, eu quero meu paiii.

-PAAPAAAIIIII, VOOOLTTAAAAAA...

_Pov. Carlisle._

-PAAPAAAIIII, VOOOLTTAAAAAA. – Escutei o berro apavorado de Edward.

Corri em velocidade vampiresca pra casa e quando entrei no quarto todo escuro, me aproximei da cama.

-Calma filho, estou aqui. - disse tentando acalma-lo. Sentei me na cama e o abracei.

-Shh... shh, pronto bebe, papai está aqui. - consolei com carinho.

-V-voçee me pro-mee-teuuuu...

- O que filho? -perguntei confuso.

-N-na-naoo me abandonaaarrr...

-Mas eu não te abandonei bebe, estava no quintal, guardando as tabuas pra não molhar. - disse o puxando pro meu colo, Edward afundou a cabeça em meu ombro tentado parar de chorar.

-Mas eu te chamei, e você não veio. Achei que tinha resolvido me deixar...- Edward sussurrou angustiado.

-Meu filho, muitos anos vivi sozinho, sem ti, hoje, me pergunto: como isso foi possível? Meu bebe, Deus não te colocou em meu ventre, te fez brotar de vez em meu coração, preparou em mim um amor genuíno, me deu em ti tudo que sempre desejei, completou minha existência, realizou meu sonho, não o de ter um filho apenas, mas, de ter VOCE como MEU filho. Eu te amo Edward, por favor nunca duvide disso. - sussurrei com a voz embargada.

-Eu te amo filho. –disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Também te amo paizinho, muito.

[...]

Finalmente amanheceu, essa noite Edward quase teve um ataque de pânico. Depois que ele tinha dormido, teve um pouco de febre, lhe dei o remédio e ela abaixou. Deixei Edward na cama dormindo, troquei de roupa, e desci pra cozinha. Fazer um delicioso café da manhã, pro meu baby.

Fiz torradas, bacon, omeletes, e tudo que Edward mais gostava. Fiz uma jarra de achocolatado gelado pro meu filho e café pra mim. Estava arrumando a mesa quando Edward desceu pra cozinha.

Tomamos nosso café, limpamos a cozinha juntos, e fomos pra sala. Como ainda estava chovendo, não poderíamos terminar a casinha...

Continua...

_**Sei que não está muito bom, mas eu realmente estou precisando de ideias, mandem o que quiserem. Em no máximo dez dias, posto um novo chapter, e também uma surpresinha.**_

_**Deixem reviews. Bjs até a próxima.**_


End file.
